A box of Chocolates
by ShadowXseed
Summary: A variety of Frozen and How to train your dragon crossover one-shots, two-shots and three-shots. Summaries iinside.
1. Table of Contents

**Alright, I've decided to make this a collection of my One-shots, two-shots and three-shots. This would be the table of contents to help you guys to pick what you guys want to read, it would be updated for each story that have been added.**

**Story # 1 (Complete)**

**Requiem for the Frozen **

**-Two similar people met and fell in love, but their challenge is one of the most painful one. What would you do if your love one is in danger or dying? What are you willing to sacrifice? Read and find out what happens. **

**Genre: Tragic, Romance. **

**Main Characters: Hiccup, Elsa.**

**Story # 2 (Complete)**

**Last Fantasy**

**\- Hiccup and Elsa got sucked in by the dimension hole and now in central park in New york. Now they would see how ugly reality is than what they know from their own world. Now there are two OCs going to help them, Ji, the cynical seemingly bastard and Miwayumi, the kind shortempered amazoness. **

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, slice of life.**

**Main Characters: Hiccup, Elsa, Ji (OC), Miwayumi (OC)**

**Story # 3 (Complete)**

**Sit upon the Frozen Heaven**

**\- Berk's in peril, Vikings have been raided too much by the dragons that makes their food stocks insufficient. They sailed the seas in hopes of a finding a trading partnership. Due to Hiccup's stubbornness, he sneaked in the ship and met Anna in Arendelle. And 13 years later, Hiccup and some of his fellow dragon riders went to Arendelle to attend a coronation. AXHXE**

**Genre: Humor (maybe), Romance, Fantasy **

**Main Characters: Hiccup, Elsa, Anna**

**Story #4 (Coming soon)**

**Man of my dreams**

**-You can't fall in love with a person you just met but can you love a person that you only met in a dream. Well maybe but what if he was a good guy? They said good guys finish last, do they? **

**Gernre: N/A**

**Main Characters: Hiccup, Elsa**


	2. Story1

**Alright, so coming up with this story randomly is simply beyond me... I really don't know how even I come up with it. I guess it's just a moment of worry that sparked some kind of stuff I guess. Anyways, The story takes place a year after the Frozen and HTTYD 2 plot. Enjoy this one shot. **

**Warning: Some parts of the story may contain spoilers for How to train your dragon 2.**

**Requiem**

**Arendelle**

"Elsa, Excited meeting this Chief Hiccup?" Anna asked gleefully. Elsa sighed "hardly..." she replied clearly uninterested. "Oh come on, you could happy or at least interested that a VIKING actually wanted to negotiate instead of pillaging us. It actually is a sign that they maybe unique since they prefer not having any casualties" Anna groaned. Elsa thought about it and saw Anna's reason are quite true. "Alright, I guess that it seems interesting for now but I doubt it. Knowing Viking, they maybe planning something, maybe even using 'negotioate' as a trick to lower our guard but I won't let that happen" Elsa said skeptical. Anna nodded in understanding "I suppose that maybe true. Knowing from the past, It could be troublesome but let's at least try not to let it get the best of us" she said cheerfully. Elsa smiled at her sister cheerfulness, it was very amusing to her and gave her comfort. "You're too positive for your own good Anna" Elsa commented amused. "And you're too negative" Anna retorted equally amused. The two sisters giggled "Alright, so we should prepare. I mean they're arriving in 2 days, not that we're unprepared but might as well have a double- no, triple check just in case" Anna spoke. Elsa nodded.

**Meanwhile with the Vikings ship...**

"Chief, What do you think about Arendelle?" A bulky mixed with fat blonde haired viking asked the one legged chief. The chief thought for a second "I'm not sure. They said that it was prosporus, very prosporus. It may be a huge benefit for both parties for an alliance or become partners" the chief said analytically. The bulky fat blonde haired viking nodded "Yes, it appears so. According to my statistics, Arendelle is a very rich kingdom despite they only export Ice which is a very unusual product to export" he replied. "Will you two stop thinking to much? It's very unhealthy you know" The blonde haired lady said as she and her twin approaches the two. Suddenly a bulky dark haired viking appeared out of nowhere and slapped the back of the chief causing the chief to stumble a bit "Relax because, If anything I could just seduce the Queen as a last resort" he said confidently. The blonde haired female twin snorted "Have you ever thought that she maybe hideous?" she asked annoyed at the dark haired viking's cockiness. The bulky fat blonde viking shook his head "No. According to statistics, The Queen of Arendelle or also known as Ice Queen, is really gorgeous to the point that many have court her but she rejected her politely yet cold" he spoke.

"Wow, that's very interesting. No wonder she earned the tittle 'Ice Queen" the blonde female twin spoke with amazement. "So, any particular reason why didn't you told me this kind of information earlier Fishlegs?" The chief asked. "Im sorry Hiccup, but you didn't asked" Fishlegs replied. Hiccup sighed "Alright. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, please try to stay be polite as possible. We don't want to offend them in any way" Hiccup said to the twins. "You got it Chief!" the twin exclaimed in unison with a mocking salute then walked away. Hiccup sighed at the twins, The darked haired viking chuckled then another one legged bulky viking walked towards them "Don't worry tu much 'Iccup. It'll be fine" The one legged bulky viking spoke. Hiccup smiled at the one legged bulky viking "Thanks Gobber but you do know that we technically have no good reputations" Hiccup replied. Gobber chuckled "Yeah, that mey be tru but, have faith in yurself once in awhile" he said reassuringly. Hiccup sighed "heh, I'll guess I'll work on my charms just in case. See you later because" the dark haired bulky viking said then walked away. "Yeah... sure, later Snotlout" Hiccup said uninterested and unamused at Snotlout's 'plan'. "You're over thinking this Hiccup. Let's just rest, you can't stress yourselves thinking about things, I mean you doubt yourself too much. I mean you did defeat two Alpha dragons" Fishlegs said trying to comfort Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed "but that wasn't me. That was all Toothless, I mean on the battle with Red death, it was ALL Toothless's work not me. And with the beweilderbeast it was still all Toothless's work. All I did was befriend him since everyone else is too blinded with rage and hate at the dragons" he reasoned. Fishlegs sighed "That isn't technically all true Hiccup. I mean in the battle with Red death, You're technically the one who control's Toothless's evassiveness while Toothless attacks while you come up with a brilliant plan which you did and results your victory. And about the weilderbeast, yes, you may have not done about it but it was your faith in Toothless that pushed him over his limit. It was your love to your best friend that gave him strength to fight the Alpha's mind control" Fishlegs spoke. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs in surprise, he didn't thought of it that before. Hiccup smiled "That's right 'Iccup, only yu could've done et. It seemed that we only needed something more of this" Gobber said as he gestured Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled "You've just gestured all of me" he spoke. Gobber smiled then nodded. Hiccup pats both of them "Thanks guy, I'll see you two later" he said then walked away.

**Time skip 2 days later...**

"Alright, Prepare to land" Hiccup explained as they're could already see the pierre. "Hiccup, are you really sure about this?" Fishlegs asked as he was tensed feeling a bit nervous. "Oh come on Fishlegs, we're already here. We can't back down now" Hiccup spoke. "Yeah, but we left our dragons back at berk" Fishlegs spoke missing her 'Princess' already. Hiccup sighed "I'm really sorry Fishlegs... I know that you miss Meatlug and all but, We can't just bring them here. They might think of it as a threat or worse they might think that the dragon and us are a threat" he explained. Fishlegs sighed sadly "Aright..." he spoke in defeat. "Oh come on Fishlegs, Don't worry too much. It's going to be alright" A beautiful blonde haired lady spoke out of nowhere approaching the two. "I suppose you're right Astrid" Fishlegs spoke as Astrid stood beside the two "So, everything set chief?" she asked. "Uh, yeah... All set. So where's Eret?" Hiccup answered and asked. Astrid blushed lightly as the glow on her face gave Hiccup the answer. Hiccup mentally sighed, it was clearly obvious that they 'did' it, it slightly still pained Hiccup though he held no grudge against the two. It just seemed that Astrid had lost her interest at Hiccup. Though breaking up with Astrid, sort off..., helped Hiccup to focus more on his chief-ting and made Berk more prosporus than in the days with his father.

Unknown to Hiccup, his father in Valhalla watching over him smiling proudly as he kept exclaiming 'That's mi boy!' in Valhalla. Truly, Stoick was really, really, PROUD of his son's accomplishment to the point that Thor have told Stoick that Hiccup have permanently have reserved his place at Valhalla when he passed away. Stoick never felt so happy in all his li- no... his existence. Hiccup sighed "Alright, so I guess Eret is um... incapacitated for now so let him rest for awhile" he spoke. Astrid nodded in understanding then went back to Eret's quarters. "Hey Hiccup, you might want to wear your helmet for awhile until the Queen asks you to take it off" Fishlegs suggested. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs strangely "uh, why should I?" he asked. "Well, you know. You're not technically giving an intimidating look and they might not take you seriously since they don't know you well and you really look too innocent to be viking and be ignored." Fishlegs explained. "Uh, Fishlegs. We don't want them intimidated. We want them to see us that we meant no harm to them" Hiccup spoke. "Alright then you do know that we want them their impression about vikings broken. You look too innocent to be a viking so they might think differently from now on" Fishlegs reasoned.

**Meanwhile with Elsa and her sister...**

Elsa and her sister waiting patiently at the castle. "I wonder what does the chief looked like" Anna thought out loud. Kristoff shrugged "Probably bulky and hairy" he spoke. Elsa nodded "Yeah, they maybe intimidating so don't let them show fear them fear" Elsa added. "You do know that he may be different since he preferred settling with calm and collected manner rather than force" Anna pointed out. "True b-" Kristoff spoke but was cut off by a guard. "Your Majesty. We saw a ship approaching, it maybe the Vikings" the guard informed. Elsa nodded in understanding "Alright, prepare to greet out visitors" she said to the guard. Elsa faced her sister "Alright, Anna and Kristoff let's go" she spoke then they all headed to the pierre to wait for the Viking's arrival. Moments later, "Alright, here we go" Anna spoke as they saw the Vikings have landed. Hiccup and the rest of the gang (Except Astrid since she's with Eret) have come face to face with the Queen and her people, it surprised Hiccup greatly since she has similar features that Astrid has. "Greetings, Queen of Arendelle. We're the Vikings from Berk. We would like to propose some things but I think its better settle this in a better environment" Hiccup greeted politely. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were astonished. It really surprised them that a chief is not only slim but also polite and seemed to be intellectual kind of person.

Elsa was the first one to broke out on her stupor "Ah, yes. Come this way Chief of Berk" she said as she gestured them to follow. Both parties have ventured inside the castle as they have settled in the library since it seemed a fitting place for a rather civilized conversation that kind of contradicts Viking's reputation for being violent and brutalness. "Alright, before we begin. Will you please remove your helmet Chief Hiccup, it maybe uncomfortable wearing it all the time don't you think" Elsa asked politely as ever. "ah, sure." Hiccup replied then removed his helmet as he fixed his hair a bit. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff found theirselves surprise, it seemed that this Chief doesn't look like the Viking type. Elsa gulped secretly it was her first time seeing a leader who wasn't asking her hand in marriage and the fact that he's handsome gave her a rather strange feeling about Hiccup. "Okay. Now let's start. So, I propose trading partnership as well an alliance. We the people of berk could offer our assistance in any military support and unique materials and equipment that we could only offer but of course in exchange of some food supplies and military support as well when needed" Hiccup proposed.

Elsa thought about it for a moment "And what unique materials and equipments that are?" she inquired. Hiccup handed her some list of it, Elsa took the list and read it. It was rather interesting, it was like the vikings became smart. Elsa looked around and observed the vikings and saw that the only one smart of enough to do these kind of stuff was the Chief. "This may sound rude but I can't take this kind of offer immediately. I'll need to take time to think this through" Elsa spoke. Hiccup nodded in understanding "It's alright. Take your time" he replied. Tuffnut grunted "What?! How long are we going to wait? It's boring here" he whined out loud. Ruffnut smacked his twin's head "Be quiet you idiot, but he is right. It's boring here" she spoke. Hiccup facedpalm "_Oh my gods... what am I going to do to the twins?_" he thought annoyed. Hiccup looked at the twins with an unamused look "Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Get back in the ship. Might as well company 'Astrid' and 'Eret'" he commanded the twins as his tond slight shifted when he spoke Astrid and Eret's name. The twins shrugged and complied at Hiccup's command.

Hiccup turned to the Queen as his face completely saying how much he was embarassed "I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness" he apologized. Elsa sighed "it's alright Chief of Berk, no harm done" she replied. "Queen Elsa, please call me Hiccup. It's kind of awkward calling me 'Chief of Berk' and I'm prefer being called Hiccup" Hiccup spoke. Elsa nodded "Alright, but in one condition" she spoke. "Alright, so what's your condition?" Hiccup asked. "Please, call me Elsa. I'm not really fond with honorifics that much but there are times when it's completely necessary but it seems you hold no interest in honorifics that much" Elsa replied. Hiccup smiled "alright, Elsa. Would you mind if you give us some tour?" he asked. Elsa looked at Hiccup surprise as she felt something weird, something unusual but she ignored it "Sure. Come" she said as she gestured them to follow. They walked out of the castle, there was only Gobber and Fishlegs who decided to come with the tour but the rest of the vikings decided roam around, "Hey, Hiccup" Anna called out. Hiccup faced Anna with a quizzical look "Yes?" he asked. "Hello, I'm Princess Anna. And I'm wondering, are you single?" Anna asked bluntly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Uh, Yeah. Why?" he asked confused. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise at Anna's question and she knew what she was trying to do.

"I was wondering if you'd-" Anna spoke but was cut of by Elsa. "Anna, not now please" Elsa spoke with a hint of pleading. Anna sighed in defeat "fine..." she spoke as she looked away disappointed while Elsa sighed sadly. It was a very awkward moment, Hiccup just look back and forth between the two sisters then decided to replace current awkward moment "Uh, so um... Shall we continue the tour?" he asked politely. The tour was very brief, it wasn't really exciting but insightful. It gave Hiccup ideas for new architectural structure for Berk. For Fishlegs it was interesting though nothing is more interesting than dragons for him while for Gobber, he was awful quiet, very unusual. The tour ended, "Alright, we'll lead you guys to your quarters though your people would stay in Inns if you'd like" Elsa spoke. Hiccup shook his head "Nah, we could just stay in the ship. We really don't like to impose or anything" he spoke. "Nonsense. It'll be an honor to let you stay in the castle" Elsa insisted. In truth Elsa really liked the the proposal from berk but she wants to know if they can be trusted so she asked them to wait for awhile to observe them and see if they're just going to invade or pillage them.

Hiccup sighed in defeat "Alright, Lead the way please" he said politely. Elsa nodded and gestured them to follow her. Moments later, Hiccup, Gobber and Fishlegs have settled in their rooms seperatedly. Elsa saw the huge bulky blonde viking who was going to Hiccup's room, he looked suspiscious so she followed him to learn whether they're plotting something against Arendelle or not. Elsa steathfully followed but suddenly paused due to Anna's presence "Elsa?" Anna called behind her quietly but enough for Elsa to hear. "Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked quietly as Anna approached her. Anna raised an eyebrow "I was going to ask the same thing, though I'm here to ask Hiccup some things but what about you?" she answered then asked. Elsa's eyes looked around for answers but clearly found none "Uh, well. You see... nevermind. ju st follow" Elsa spoke then held her sister's hand and followed the viking. Moments later, The viking entered Hiccup's room then the two sisters have placed their ears at the door and listened carefully.

It really weirded Anna out at what Elsa was doing but she guessed that Elsa would almost do anything for the sake of Arendelle. With Hiccup and Gobber, "Gobber? Is there anything you need?" Hiccup asked. "It's not that lad, It's just I've been thinking..." Gobber answered. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Gobber, Gobber was clearly acting strange. "Is there something wrong Gobber?" Hiccup asked. "Uh, well no. 'Iccup, I was wondering when are you going to decide to marry?" Gobber asked. Hiccup spluttering nonesense since it was completely evident that he was embarassed about it. Anna smirked then looked playful at Elsa. Elsa noticed that Anna was looking at her, she looked at Anna and saw her playful look. Elsa frowned at Anna causing Anna to pout then they both continued to listen. Hiccup sighed recomposing himself "Gobber. I told you I'm too young to get married. I mean I don't think I'm ready for that. I just became chief a year ago" he spoke. "'iccup, Ye know that Astrid broke up with ye because she can't wait any longer and i can see that you're lonely sometimes you need to have a wife to help you" Gobber spoke.

It was a very low blow but Hiccup decided to not let it affect him much. "Gobber, Mom's already helping me, I don't need to have a wife instantly after I become chief you know" Hiccup reassured Gobber since he sensed Gobber worrying about him. "Hey, how about you court the Queen 'Iccup?" Gobber suggested. Hiccup blushed "Gobber" he called out in embarassment. "What? She looks nice and a good leader , she seems nice too" Gobber pointed out. Hiccup sighed "I don't even know her Gobber. I just can't marry someone I just met" he spoke. Anna giggled quietly gaining his sister's attention. "Great minds think alike huh" Anna teased. Elsa looked away with light blush "shut up" she said in embarassment. Anna just giggled then they both continued to listen. "Aye, but I said courting not marrying. You could know about her more when you're courting so you'll know if you'd like her to be your wife or not" Gobber explained. Hiccup sighed "Look Gobber, I'm not talking about this marriage stuff" he spoke. "'Iccup, I'm serious, why not try?"Gobber asked. "It's because I want to focus on leading my people first than having a wife" Hiccup spoke.

Gobber sighed in defeat "Alright, talk to yu later" he bid farewell then headed out of Hiccup's room. Elsa and Anna's eyes widened as they scambled away and ran. "Well, that was interesting. You just invaded another person's privacy" Anna teased. Elsa frowned "It's for the safety of Arendelle. I would not risk anything" she reasoned. Anna pouted "Oh come on. Admit it, you like Chief Hiccup" she spoke playfully. "Well, I can't say that yet though the answer is no at least not yet" Elsa replied with a shrug. Anna pouted not liking Elsa's bluntly bitter yet honest answer. "Whatever" Anna spoke then walked away. Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna then thought if she should just ask Hiccup questions rather than spy on him. Moments later, Elsa went back towards Hiccup's room and decided to just ask him since it would be a better approach. Elsa knocked hoping that he's still awake so she could ask him. Elsa heard Hiccup's voice "Come in" Hiccup spoke. Elsa entered "So, is there something you need Queen Elsa?" Hiccup asked. "Um... I just need to ask you some questions. I hope you don't mind" Elsa answered politely as ever. Hiccup nodded then gestured her to sit to a nearby chair. Elsa shook her head "No thank you. I prefer standing since it may not stay long" she declined.

Hiccup shrugged "alright, so what do you want to ask?" he asked. "I was wondering why choose Arendelle? I mean there are other kingdoms out there" Elsa replied. "Honestly, your kingdom was the first we discovered I mean there wasn't any of our people wanted to explore much. Though I really like exploring so when I discovered this place it appeared to be very peaceful and I thought that we could be allies. I really don't want any bloodshed and I think you don't want that as well" Hiccup admitted. Elsa thought about Hiccup's answer, its very interesting despite their reputation Hiccup does not show any viking-like things. "Though, I did heard a rumor that there was an Ice witch who decided to make Arendelle a living hell" Hiccup said out of the blue as he just remembered that now. Elsa cringed but Hiccup didn't saw that "Uh, Okay..." she said speachless. "Though I don't think she's a bad person" Hiccup said making Elsa look at him strangely. "Why do you think that?" Elsa asked. "Well they said she has a ice powers but she never did harm anybody though she did changed the wheather but there could be an explanation about it" Hiccup answered. Elsa stared at Hiccup interested "So why do think the Ice witch did that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. She it's either her powers were just unstable as it is or she was in distress and her emotion causing her powers to be unstable or even maybe there's just something else" Hiccup spoke. Elsa could tell that she liked Hiccup for not being too judgmental. Elsa giggled at Hiccup, Hiccup looked at her in awestruck. To Hiccup, Elsa looked really beautiful. "That's very nice of you Hiccup. Though I'm curious, when did you think like that?" Elsa asked. "Uh, when i was 15. When I met my best friend Toothless" Hiccup answered. "Toothless? is he a pet?" Elsa asked as she thought being called Toothless is really weird for a human so she assumed that Toothless might be an animal or something. Hiccup scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Uh, sort off..." he answered. "May I see what he look like someday?" Elsa asked. "Well, I could show you now but you might freak out when you see him" Hiccup answered. "I assure you Chief Hiccup. I've seen a lot of things, so freaking out is quite near impossible for me" Elsa spoke smirking. Hiccup shrugged then took out something from inside his armor and opened it to the page where he drew Toothless then handed it to Elsa.

Elsa took the notebook and looked curiously at what Toothless looked like. Next thing she know she found herself surprised that the Toothless was Hiccup referring to is something not to be taken lightly. "W-what is this?" Elsa asked surprised. "It's Toothless, my best friend... and a dragon..." Hiccup answered but added sheepishly the dragon part. Elsa looked at Hiccup incredulously "Your best friend is a dragon?" she asked flabbergasted. "Uh, yeah..." Hiccup answered sheepishly. Elsa cleared her throat as she recomposed herself, she sighed "Alright, I thank you for showing me this but I must ask you. Do your people each have dragons?" Elsa spoke. Hiccup nodded "Yes, each of my people have dragon of their own" he said. Elsa sweated nervously but hid her nervousness very well "Did you guys brought your dragons?" she asked. "No, we didn't we figured you might think us hostile if we did" Hiccup answered honestly. Elsa sighed in relief "Alright, but just to be sure. If ever you come here to invade us, even with dragons. You Vikings will fail" she warned. Much to her surprise Hiccup chuckled "What's so funny?" Elsa asked. Hiccup shook his head "Nothing, just something I remember" he answered.

Elsa just raised an eyebrow at Hiccup "Don't worry. I assure you, we wouldn't want that. I mean the last thing we need is casualties..." he stated firmly yet reassuring. Hiccup smiled at her warmly causing Elsa to look away blushing lightly "By the way Queen Elsa, do you guys have any garden?" he asked. Elsa nodded "Yeah, we do" she spoke. "Can you please take me there?" Hiccup asked politely. "Sure but if I may ask, why?" Elsa asked politely. "Uh, it's just that I've never have seen much of garden stuff and I think it's beautiful. We don't have gardens back home. It's climate is kind of extreme, you see it snows the 9 months and hails the other 3 so only few plants were able to survive in our climate" Hiccup answered. Elsa was surprise that people live in such climate, it was really weird, her people couldn't even stand the winter she have made unintentionally. Elsa thought that someday she might visit Berk since it really sounds nice. "I see, very well. Follow me please" Elsa spoke then gestured Hiccup to follow. Hiccup nodded as she followed her, Elsa lead him to the castle garden, it's night and some dews made the garden sparkle making it more beautiful as ever. Moments later, Hiccup looked around the garden "Wow..." he said in amazement.

Elsa looked at Hiccup as she saw the moonlight shines at Hiccup, Hiccup's green forest eyes sparkled with amazement. To Elsa, Hiccup looked very attractive but she doesn't know him well yet so she can't say that she has fallen for him. Elsa looked around "Yeah... wow..." she spoke as she also find the garden beautiful, a sight to behold. Hiccup kept looking around from edges to edges 'til his eyes landed on Elsa. To Hiccup, Elsa's face glowed like a thousand diamonds under the moonlight. Elsa then let her braided hair fell down as she savors the feeling of the wind passes her skin not knowing that Hiccup was staring at her. Unconsciously, Hiccup held Elsa's hair, he leaned. Hiccup's in a trance it's like Elsa was hypnotizing him even though he know she isn't or at least trying to. Elsa felt something held her hair, she looked around and saw Hiccup was holding her hair, he leaned as if he was going to smell it. It would've been creepy if Hiccup had the gleam of a pervertedness in his eyes but there wasn't any. Elsa blushed at Hiccup's action "Uh, Hiccup?" she called embarrassed but at the same time she felt that she liked Hiccup's action but of course she would deny it even to herself.

Hiccup broke out of the trance as he realize that he was holding Elsa's braided hair, he blushed then backed away a bit as he looked around embarrassed "Sorry..." he apologized. Elsa tuck her hair behind her ear shyly as she looked away and just enjoy the view despite that her face is feeling warm. Hiccup continued to enjoy the view then they both settle to have a seat. They enjoyed the view and Elsa also decided to have conversation despite that very embarrassing moment lately. "So care to tell about yourself Chief Hiccup?" Elsa asked. "What do you wanna know?" Hiccup asked. "Um, as much as you can tell about yourself" Elsa answered. "Alright, but when I told mine you have to tell yours" Hiccup spoke. Elsa nodded "sure" she replied. "Alright, so... where should I begin... Ah. Well, how about the dragon training?" Hiccup half asked. Elsa shrugged then gestured him to continue. For awhile Hiccup told her the story how everything on happened in the past 5 years ago, how he found Toothless, befriend him and killed the Red death. Hiccup decided to tell her it all so she could easily trust him more. Elsa was really astonished, to defeat a mountain sized dragon, it's really obvious that it wasn't an easy feat.

"Wow..." Elsa said in amazement. Elsa felt various emotions, she was a bit angry at Hiccup's father for disowning his son even if it was only temporary but she felt happy when his father saw the real beauty of Hiccup's intellectual reasoning even he still don't understand them completely though. "So how about your story" Hiccup spoke. "Ah... well, it's..." Elsa said hesitantly but felt bad that Hiccup told his secrets yet she can't seem to find the strength to tell him since he might think badly of her. It really confused her why she cared about Hiccup's opinion about her, so she took a deep breath then sighed as she mustered up the courage to tell her what happened, everything about Hans and his greediness. "Wow... That scumbag... Oh sorry for the foul word Queen Elsa" Hiccup spoke then realized it may be rude to say such words to the queen so he then apologized immediately. Elsa giggled at Hiccup, Hiccup watched the Queen giggle cutely, he looked away with a slight blush on his face. Elsa saw the blush then smirked "No need to apologize Chief Hiccup, and it's very unviking-like to blush" she teased. "Haha, very funny" Hiccup mocked goodnaturedly. Elsa giggled more at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at Elsa "You sure have childish side as well. That's nice" he said praising causing the poor Ice Queen to feel heat at her cheeks as she blushed then looked away embarrassed as she realize that Anna must have gotten back her childish side within the time they spent together, she didn't mind of course. Hiccup chuckled at the Queen's reaction then looked up at the sky looking at the moon and stars "You know, many things are still unknown out there. It really surprised me that you have Ice powers. Frankly it maybe scary to people but people only fears what they don't completely understand. Like wolves, they fear it because they might hurt them but in all honesty wolves hunt for food not because they want to or anything. They say they are evil but think about it. They kill for food while people kill people for something they trivial but there are some reasonable kills like to protect your people. It's understandable but let's face it. People are more evil than the things we fear" Hiccup said bitterly true. Elsa looked at Hiccup with admiration, he was soo mature that it really attracted to Hiccup, honestly she was a little bit turned on by it. "But then, it's just my opinion..." Hiccup added.

Elsa smiled "Well, that's a very nice Opinion despite sounding cynical" she spoke. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Thanks" he spoke. "no problem" Elsa replied. They stayed there for few more minutes to enjoy the moment then later on they bid farewell and Elsa did a very surprising thing, she kissed Hiccup's cheek before saying 'goodnight' sweetly. Hiccup blushed brightly as he just stiffly looked at her causing Elsa to giggle at Hiccup.

**Time skip 1 month,** **3 weeks and 4 days later**

Elsa and Hiccup didn't meet much at the day but at the night they meet up enjoying their moment together at the garden night. In the first week, Elsa and Hiccup grew closer together and pretty much Anna spied at them and found out there were oddly close but happy for her sister since she could see her glowing with happiness which she admitted that even she can't do to her sister. In second week, Hiccup became wary. Elsa still haven't said anything about the proposal. It scared Hiccup that she might refuse and might not able to talk to her anymore. Unknown to Hiccup Elsa pretty much stalled for time to get to know more about Hiccup, it really pained her to see Hiccup leaving and won't be able to see much each other due to their responsibilities so she decided to stall for now. In third week, Elsa realized that she have fallen for Hiccup to the point she would actually day dream about him. This week also made Hiccup more terrified as he confronted Elsa to know what is her answer. Elsa sighed as she said that she can't tell her answer now and said maybe in a month she would definitely answer. Hiccup felt a bit relieved since he understand that it may be a hard step for a kingdom to trust a known to be barbaric kind. What Elsa didn't anticipated happened. In the second day of the third week, Hiccup bid farewell for now. He said that he would be back for a month to ask for an answer.

Elsa couldn't believe it. All those time they were together became blurry to her, sure it made her happy but it's quite painful to think about it once that Hiccup's gone. Elsa accepted Hiccup departure but was surprised when Hiccup said that he would really miss her and they should write to each other if she would like. Of course Elsa accepted, cooly, not showing much excitement but happiness can be seen on her face. After awhile Hiccup and Elsa talked about soo much, despite not being there physically they could practically feel like they're beside each other. At this time, Hiccup has realized that he was falling for the Ice Queen. They both still haven't confessed yet since none of the two have courage to do so. Today was the day Hiccup was returning to Arendelle, this time with Toothless however unbeknown to to them that there's someone else is returning to Arendelle. Elsa was so ecstatic to see Hiccup again but never really showed it. She waited patiently as she takes care of her paperworks, some requests and reports. Hiccup has arrived back in Arendelle, he didn't exactly told Elsa what time he was coming so he just decided to surprise her. Hiccup arrived at night though unknown to him Elsa felt heartbroken.

Elsa thought that Hiccup mustn't been pretending all this time and playing with her. Elsa slowly walked lifelessly to her room, she didn't even bother to eat anything, she lost her appetite. Elsa arrived at her room then decided to go to her balcony and look at the view of the fjord. Elsa stared not into the view but not really caring what is the view, suddenly she heard a whisper "Elsa" a hidden male whispered. Elsa snap out of her depression and looked around, she turned around to look at her room then she felt hands covering her eyes "Guess who?" a very familiar voice spoke. Elsa beamed as she knew who that person is "Hiccup" she answered. Hiccup chuckled as he removes his hand off her eyes. Elsa turned around and saw Hiccup, but there was something wrong... Hiccup was floating. "How are you doing that? You can Fly?" Elsa asked. "Uh, no. I can't It's Toothless" Hiccup answered as he asked Toothless to fly a bit higher so he could see the Queen and the Queen could see him. Elsa eyed Toothless curiously, sure Toothless was cute but also majestic. "Wow" Elsa said in awe. Hiccup chuckled at Elsa's reaction. "Well, now that Toothless is here. I could show you how's it like to fly you know" Hiccup offered.

"I don't know... Is it safe?" Elsa asked unsure. Hiccup nodded "Of course, It's safe" he said reassuring then extended an arm to offer Elsa help to mount. Elsa sighed as she knew that Hiccup isn't kind of person to betray people on purpose, it was proven when he showed up, sure he showed up late but at least he did showed up. "Alright... just let me-" Elsa spoke hesitantly as she took his hand but suddenly yanked towards him as she landed in front of him. Elsa blushed at the very close contact, she was enveloped by Hiccup's protective warmth arms. Elsa couldn't help but to sigh in content. Hiccup smiled at Elsa "Ready?" he asked. Elsa nodded despite feeling very nervous and slight terrified. The flight was very brief it wasn't romantic as a flight in a sunset or dusk but it has still beautiful sightseeing plus Elsa kind of loved the cold breeze at night. After a while, they came down at the garden where they have first get to know each other. Hiccup dismounted first to lend a hand for Elsa. Hiccup extended his arm at Elsa "Mi'lady" he said with an exaggerated gentleman tone. Elsa giggled at Hiccup's antics but took the hand as she dismounted smoothly. Hiccup asked Toothless to have a nice flight on his own for awhile and said that he has a lot of things to catch up to, Toothless nodded in understanding then flew away.

Suddenly, Elsa and Hiccup's eyes were locked at each other as if they were dazed as they slowly lean to each other but suddenly they heard a voice "Nice night" a male spoke. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and in horror, She knew that voice, she knew who it belonged to. Hans appeared out of the shadows as he grinned evilly at the two. "Uh, who are you?" Hiccup asked as he walked closer a bit towards Hans. "Me? I'm just Elsa's husband" Hans stated darkly. Hiccup felt hurt he looked at Elsa "Y-you're married?" he asked. Hiccup never really asked if Elsa was single or not so he just assumed she is single. Elsa saw the pain in Hiccup's eyes she felt furious at Hans for lying to Hiccup "Of course I'm not, Hiccup I'm single don't believe him" Elsa answered. Hiccup sighed in relief "O-oh" he stuttered a bit giddy. Hiccup looked back at Hans again as his eyes narrowed "So, I'm guessing you're Hans" he spoke. Hans laughed evilly "Oh, so you knew me already" he spoke. Hans looked at Elsa "There's no really point of chatting now so I'll give you Elsa a choice, Marry me or I'll kill that man over there" he stated as he pointed at Hiccup. Hiccup gritted his teeth he was furious at Hans for trying to blackmail Elsa and what made it worst was it was done in front of him.

"Don't do it Elsa" Hiccup spoke. "Of course not, as if he can make me or actually beat us" Elsa replied. Hans chuckled then he snapped his finger as men holding crossbows aiming at them appeared out of the shadow, They had look badly, as if given one look their appearance reflects their nature. "Alright, go" Hans asked politely. They nodded stiffly "Yes..." they said in monotone yet cold as they aimed at Elsa. Hiccup tried to intervene but was not fast enough. Elsa immediately created a wall of ice in front of her to slow down but unfortunately there was man hidden behind the tree behind them, he fired a very poisonous arrow at Elsa, Hiccup saw this as he immediately pushed Elsa out of the was as he got hit on his back. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. Hiccup fell down due to pain and felt his strength being drained. "You like it? That arrow is very poisonous, a single cut and you're already a dead man walking " Hans smugly spoke. Elsa's eyes was willed with rage and hate as her power increased uncontrollably. Elsa struck at her ice powers at all the thugs as she created a blizzard. Hans smirked faded as his men were hit by the Elsa's ice powers, much to his horror, his men were frozen instantly. "W-what are you?" Hans asked shakily.

Elsa held out her arms as he sent ice powers at Hans, trapping him inside a cell made of ice. "I'm quite surprise you're sparing me. Let me guess, you're sending me back to southern Isles" Hans said smugly. Elsa gritted her teeth as she won't let that happen "no" she answered as she looked at Hiccup who's injured and cant even stand and panting heavily. Elsa rushed to Hiccup's side as she tended to him as she did all she can do to make it comfortable for Hiccup. It was very painful for her, she tightens her fist, she was furious at Hans. Much to her horror, Hiccup started to cough out blood, he was shaking. Elsa looked at Hans as she gave him a very cold hateful glare "What do you really think that could intimidate me " Hans said unfazed. Hiccup breathed more heavily as his eyes were barely open trying to breathe desperately,

-cue music, Requiem by Nao Hiiragi-

Elsa tried to think of way to remove the poison since there was no time "Well, you see. Hiccup's been poisoned of a kind of poison that has no antidote and he only has minutes to live, heh see you in hel (A/N: It's hell in Norse)" Hans said before his body went limp and passed away. Hiccup coughed blood as he shakes, he looked at Elsa then smiled lovingly "before... I die... I just want you to know... I love you... soo much..." he spoke then loss consciousness. Elsa panicked as tears flowed down her face, she gripped her hair as she hyper ventilated. Elsa looked around for something that could help but found none. Elsa out on instinct she encased Hiccup's body in ice though she left 60% of the liquid on his body unfrozen to keep him alive. Elsa cried as she burried her face on top of Hiccup "I love you too... Hiccup" Elsa whispered.

**Years later...**

It's been years since Hiccup was frozen. Elsa never stopped trying to find the antidote for Hiccup but still haven't found it yet. Now Elsa's 79 years old and still trying to find Hiccup's cure. Elsa sighed as she felt still heartbroken at the fact, but knowing that he's still alive and only sleeping is giving her hope. Elsa refused to marry any suitor, it really saddened Anna but found Elsa's loyalty romantic so she just let her be. Right now Elsa was in her room sitting beside a frozen Hiccup. Over the years Elsa decided to keep Hiccup close as possible and requested Valka that she could keep him, of course at first Valka found it creepy but understood what she felt, even she would like the idea so she just let her be, Hiccup's not dead so incase they did find the antidote then it they could get Hiccup back. Elsa sighed as she remembered that she failed to get to find Hiccup's antidote. Suddenly, Elsa felt pain on her heart. Elsa stood up as she tried to walk to her table on the other side of Hiccup. Elsa fell down "No... I can't die now... I need to save Hiccup..." she thought as tears escaping her eyes. Suddenly the ice cracks as her life starts to wither away. Elsa tried to struggle but then her body went limp.

The ice cracked open as Hiccup was completely unfrozen and instantly defrosted. A minute later Elsa suddenly woke. Elsa stood up as she rubs her head, she looked around and found the Hiccup was defrosted, she panicked as she tried to freeze him again. Much to her horror, she can't seem to freeze him, as if his Ice power vanished. Elsa looked around "Help! Oh gods... HELP!" she exclaimed but no once came. Elsa buried her face onto Hiccup's chest and cry but stopped when she felt a hands blocking her sight then heard a very familiar voice "Guess who?" a familiar male spoke. "Hiccup?" Elsa spoke in disbelief. The hands were removed as Elsa turned around and saw Hiccup smiling at her. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise then suddenly she smacked her lips against Hiccup then hugged him tightly "Please don't let this be a dream..." she whispered as tears flow on her face due to the fear of this was just only a dream. Hiccup kissed her forehead "of course not..." he spoke. Elsa then realized something, there was another Hiccup and knew what it already mean. Elsa smiled at Hiccup "I missed you..." Hiccup said solemnly. Elsa giggled at Hiccup then kissed his nose "I missed you too" she spoke.

"I promise you, I won't leave you alone ever again..." Hiccup spoke lovingly. Elsa giggled "well, you better be" she spoke. Suddenly a rainbow path appeared out of the balcony towards the sky. Hiccup made a gentleman gesture for Elsa to cling her hands on "Shall we?" he asked. Elsa nodded as they walked on to the rainbow path. Few moments later they see Stoick with his hands on his hips waiting for them, they approached him as Hiccup got immediately hugged lovingly by his father "Hiccup, welcome to Valhala" Stoick welcomed warmhearted. Sure he was disappointed that his son died but happy that he would get spend time with his son. "Well dad, I'd like you to Meet Elsa, my wife" Hiccup spoke as he look at Elsa who gave a surprise look, Hiccup winked at her making her smile happily as she lets a few tears escape her eyes. "Yes, I'm his wife" Elsa spoke.

**The end.**

**So what do you guys think? Was it crappy? I really hope you guys like this one shot.**


	3. Story2

**Two shots.**

**There are some parts of this story that some readers might find offensive but keep in mind that it's not really meant to offend anyone but to portray a cynical yet true in reality. This would also have Ji the cynical seemingly bastard and the shortempered kind Miwayumi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen, however I do own Ji and Miwayumi.**

**Other Half**

It's been a year since after Hiccup became the chief of Berk, it took it's toll. Hiccup lost the love of his life and he barely flies with his best friend. Hiccup did all he could to not let the break up with Astrid let him down due to his responsibilities. Hiccup couldn't even really remember when was the last time he actually hanged out with his friends, he was always been busy taking care of his people. He sometimes wished that his dad is still alive and helping him if not letting his dad lead Berk like the good old times. Hiccup sighed as he slumped to his bed, exhausted with all the chiefting. He turned as he faced the ceiling thinking about his life, they were pressuring him on having a bride to create an heir. It annoyed him that it only have been a year since he became the chief and they already wanted him to have an heir. Then suddenly, he fell asleep due to exhaustion. Few hours later, Hiccup woke up due to something glowing in front of him. He tiredly opened his eyes as his eyes widened in surprise. He sat up slowly then leaned closer to inspect it.

It was a glowing light that seemed to shape like a surfboard (though he doesn't even know what a surfboard is). Hiccup grabbed his Dragon blade then unsheats it and used it to poke the glowing thingi. Nothing seemed to happen then he tried to pull the dragon blade and failed, It appeared to be that he either has not enough strength to pull the blade or something was pulling the sword. Hiccup used all of his strength to pull the blade but got overpowered and ended up being sucked by the glowing thingi. "Gah!" he exclaimed before getting sucked in. The light dissappeared as if nothing happened.

**Meanwhile with Elsa...**

It's been a hell of a year after the 'prince' Hans event. The people of Arendelle loved their Queen, Elsa could say that the Arendelle is really getting better. Many kingdoms asking for partnership and some proposal marriage to her to strengthens the unions but she politely declined. She said that she's not ready for such commitment and held no interest having a relationship. Elsa slowly entered her room then prepared to go to sleep. Elsa lied down on her bed then sighed then rolled up to her right then suddenly something caught her eye. It was glowing light, she get up from her bed then approached it curiously. She created a stick made of ice, she then poke it curiously then felt a tug on the stick. Elsa felt the thug was too strong for her so she just 'let it go'. Elsa circled the glowing thing then figured that it might a dimension hole or something. Elsa thought for a moment then she decided to find out what it is from the library. "_I hope there's something in the library that could explain how to fix that, I can't have a dimensional hole in my room. It might be dangerous... what if something came out... I hope not..._" she thought.

She spent hours reading books in her library, looking for answers how to get rid of whatever that was in her room. It was midnight yet she still haven't found the answer she was looking for. Suddenly Anna came in, "Elsa?" she called. "Anna?" Elsa called. Anna approached her sister "Isn't it late for you to still be working?" she asked worried that her sister might be stressing herself too much. "uh, well... I'm not really working, it's because of something else..." Elsa answered hesitantly. Anna frowned sadly "What's wrong Elsa?" she asked obviously concerned. Elsa smiled lightly at her sister "It's nothing. Just some things that I should get rid of" she answered. "Is it something have got to do with inside your room?" Anna asked. Elsa sighed "yes, that's why I'm going to get rid of it" she spoke. "Get rid of what?" Anna asked. "The dimension hole in my room" Elsa answered. "Woah... a dimension hole... what does it look like?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa looked at Anna confused "I thought you went in my room already" she spoke. "uh, no. I didn't. I just saw a light coming out from you room, I tried knocking but you didn't answer so I thought you might not want anyone bothering you for tonight" Anna answered. Elsa nodded in understanding then she realized why would Anna come to her "Alright, so what do you need Anna? coming to my room must've mean that you need help or something" she spoke. Anna nodded "I was going to ask you what kind of story do you read, I'm pretty much still hyped and can't sleep. I was going to read something to atleast tire my eyes but then again the library is huge and might not find something interesting" Anna spoke. Elsa sighed in amusement "Alright, give me a sec."she said then she stood up as she searched for her book. Elsa searched for a while and found a 'how to train your dragon' book. She have read about it but not all of it, only the half and completely forgot the reason why she didn't continued reading it, it was a story of a outcast viking for being different than the others, personally she liked the book, it inspired her to do what she can instead of being different plus the viking kind of reminded her sister, he has a childish curiosity and tends to see the good things on almost everything.

Elsa gave the book to Anna "Here, I'm sure you might like this one" she spoke making Anna's eyes widened in surprise with a small smile on her face but obviously intrigued. "Thanks, so may I see the dimension hole?" Anna asked with gleam in her eyes. Elsa sighed, she wanted to say no but when she looked at her sister's eyes it changes everything "Fine..." she said in defeat but couldn't help but to smile a little at her sister's child antics. The two sisters entered Elsa's room as Anna slowly approached the dimension hole as Elsa closed the door. Elsa decided that no one should know about this at least until needed, so far it's not necessary. Elsa turned around to watch her sister but to her horror Anna was slowly extending her arms to touch the dimension hole. "Don't touch that!" Elsa exclaimed as she ran towards her sister but Anna was in daze as she continued to slowly extending her arm to touch it. Elsa's heartbeat raised as andrenaline started to kick in, she managed to push Anna away from the dimension hole but due to her desperate move, she lost her balance and ended up falling towards the dimension hole. Elsa got sucked in as she felt falling into oblivion.

**Meanwhile in Central Park. . .**

There was 2 people walking aimlessly at central park, "Yeah, and there was 5 guys who entered the rest room then suddenly another 5 came in. The first 5 guys who came in got out first but that was after 15 minutes inside, it made some people confused. They found it weird" a dark haired guy spoke. The blonde haired girl nodded "Gay loving right?" she asked. The dark haired guy facedpalm "No, they fought and killed the other 5 guys" he spoke exasperatedly. "Ooh. I see" The blonde haired girl spoke. "Seriously, no straight guy would want to watch gay stuff and specially YAOIs... seriously Yaois are a freaking traps" The dark haired guy spoke. The blonde haired lady sighed "Whatever. Everyone has their own interest, You should watch more of those comedy stuff Ji-chan" she spoke. "I told you not to call me that Vixen-hime" Ji spoke. The blonde haired girl huffed "whatever" she said exasperately. They continued to walk until they spotted a vending machine, they walked towards it "So, what do you want?" Ji asked. "just a give me the ponta one" Miwayumi spoke then sat on the bench beside the vending machine.

Ji took out a ponta and a moca from the vending machine then tossed the ponta towards Miwayumi as she easily caught it. Ji sat right beside Miwayumi. He opened the can and drank then sighed relaxing, he liked walking in central park at night, it was soothing for him. Suddenly there was something fell in front of them. "What the hell..." Ji muttered. Ji and Miwayumi looked up then to the whatever fell. "I swear, that forecast was wrong, they said it was 40% rainfall but didn't said anything about people raining" Ji spoke. Miwayumi sweatdropped " Let's just check if they're alright" she spoke. Ji shrugged then he and Miwayumi approached the two who fell out of nowhere. Before Ji and Miwayumi could aproach, the two already started to stir up. The brown haired guy rubbed the back of his head as he groaned a bit while the blonde lady on top of him moaned a bit as he felt weight on his body while the lady rubbed her right eye gently as she felt something hard under her **(A/N: No its not a hard on, it's the armor)**. They both tensed up a bit as they heard each other, the browned haired guy slowly opened his eyes as he looked at whatever is on top of him while the platinum blonde haired lady slowly looked back at him.

As their eyes met, they're eyes widened in surprise then they both immediately seperated from each other as they got into their battle stance though Hiccup still haven't unsheated Dragon blade "Who are you?" They both asked in unison. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he felt afraid, he thought that his opponent is mostlikely a goddess, could be Freya because of her extreme beauty or Sylf for his blonde hair. "Why did you brought me here?" Hiccup asked tensed as he sweated nervously. "Brought you here?" Elsa asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Look, I don't know exactly why you brought me here Freya or Sylf but I ask you, no beg if necessary, to send me back to Berk" Hiccup spoke as he slowly got of his battle stance. Elsa blushed lightly as he just unintentionally gave her an honest praise while Ji whistled in amusement, the two heard him as they both looked at him. "You, did you sent us here?" Elsa asked Ji. Ji looked strangely at them then turned to face Miwayumi "Do you think they're smoking crack?" he asked quietly. Miwayumi shrugged "I don't know, maybe they take their cosplaying way too seriously" she answered quitely, unsure. Ji sighed then faced the two "look guys, I don't care whether you guys smoke crack or cosplaying seriously but I'm going to go, going to be busy tomorrow so yeah. Bye" he spoke then turned around to leave with a small wave while Miwayumi followed behind.

"Wait!" Elsa exclaimed. Ji and Miwayumi stopped on their tracks as they turned around to face them "Yeah?" Ji asked. "What do you call this place?" Elsa asked. "Earth" Ji replied dryly. Miwayumi elbowed Ji making him held his stomach as he groaned "What was that for?" Ji asked. "Be nice you, you don't have to be a douche to people you know" Miwayumi scolded. Ji sighed in defeat "fine, anyways. We're in Central park" he answered. "Central park? What Kingdom is this" Elsa asked. Ji, Hiccup and Miwayumi raised an eyebrow "Uh, what?" Ji asked dumbly. "Wait, Who the hell are you two?" Ji asked. "Isn't it a bit rude to ask for a person's name without even introducing himself?" Elsa spoke. Ji snorted "Don't care, introduce or we'll just ignore you" he spoke bluntly. Miwayumi sighed in amusement, she knew that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere if Ji did all the talking "Ignore him, I'm Miwayumi Nekroma and Mr. Rude over here is Ji Gragerd" she introduced herself and Ji. Elsa and Hiccup nodded in understanding "Uh, well... I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third-" Hiccup spoke but was politely cut off by Elsa. "Excuse me Hiccup, I wanna ask you two, you two are civilians right?" Elsa asked for confirmation as the two nodded. "Alright, Hiccup you may continue" Elsa spoke.

"Alright, so I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third-" Hiccup spoke but was interrupted again but this time was rude. "Bullshit, no one would name a person 'Horrendous'. That's just mean" Ji spoke but they couldn't really be angry of him, naming a person 'Horrendous' actually sounded mean. "Uh, well. It's not like we wanted to. I mean our people believe that naming a person badly actually scares of the troll because trolls steals people's left socks" Hiccup defended. Elsa covered her mouth as she supress a snicker due to Hiccup's defense however Hiccup saw this as he sighed "Yeah, not a very reasonable but it's not that bad" Hiccup spoke. Elsa immediately waved her hands defensively "Oh, no. I mean no offence" she said defensively. Hiccup just waved her off dismisively. Hiccup was going to speak but was interrupted again "wait, let's start over but let's take a seat" Miwayumi spoke. Ji sighed as they all take a seat on the bench. "Alright, so we'll do it like this. I'm Miwayumi, I like cakes, ice creams and cats" she introduced herself then she elbowed Ji, signaling him to continue but this time it was a bit gentle. "Uh, like she said before I'm Ji Gragerd. I like some stuff, I dislike a lot of things but completely reasonable why" he spoke uncarring because he's really tired and wanted to get some sleep as soon as possible.

"Translation: He likes dogs, coffee, Kendo and big boobs" Miwayumi spoke as Elsa immediately covered her chest while Hiccup chuckled nervously. Ji chopped his the top of Miwayumi's head, Miwayumi groaned "hey, what was that for?" she asked. "firstly I don't really have interest at such things though I'll admit that I did before but now never really cared about it and for the size, didn't cared bout it at all and lastly, what's with you and boobs, do you have like boobs-complex or something?" Ji asked annoyed. Miwayumi huffed then pouted "I'm just kidding you know, anyways his dislikes are narcist, perverts, and wanna be feminists, though I'll admit I really don't like them as well and lastly the two faced people" she continued as Elsa visibly relaxed when she heard Ji disliking perverts. Hiccup and Elsa nodded in understanding "Well, his dislikes are very reasonable but what's wrong with feminist. I mean they just want to be equals with men, nothing wrong with it" Hiccup spoke. "uh, well. Ji has nothing against feminists but you'll know soon why Ji dislikes the wanna bes" Miwayumi replied. "Alright, so how about you two" Miwayumi asked.

"Well, you already knew my name, said it 3 times... so yeah. Oh, I'm also the Chief of Berk, I like Icelandic cod, my best friend Toothless, I like exploring and pretty much draw what i find amazing and/or beautiful" Hiccup introduced himself. "Chief? Uh, are you two still going for that cosplay crap? Look, you guys are good but seriously " Ji spoke but was cut off by Hiccup. "Look, I'm serious. Something pulled me here and I don't know why. Please you got to help us" Hiccup pleaded since he really hasn't much of an option. Ji and Miwayumi looked at them skeptically. Elsa sighed, she was debating with herself, she could decide to show her powers to make them believe that they weren't kidding but if she did they might retaliate negatively. Elsa sighed as she thought that she could just risk it all, after all she just lost everything, she didn't know if she would able to go back but she would at least do everything she can to get back. "Alright, watch" Elsa spoke making the three look at her curiously. Elsa extended her arms forward as she shot an ice magic in front of her created an ice. Ji, Hiccup and Miwayumi's eyes widened in surprise as they watched Elsa created an ice of no where. "Woah..." Hiccup spoke in awe.

Ji sighed as he pinched his nosebridge "Alright, carry on" he spoke. "Alright, so I'm Hiccup, yada yada yada, Chief of berk yada yada yada, nice to meet you all" Hiccup spoke. "Chief? Chief of what?" Ji asked. "Chief of the isle's of Berk" Hiccup answered. Elsa thought for a moment as she realized that the name was oddly familiar but shrug it off then they all looked at her signaling her that it's her turn "Oh, Um... I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. um... I like hanging out with my sister and making her happy. I dislike people who judge people without getting to know them, perverts, greedy and/or power hungry people" she introduced herself though she was still a bit surprised that the three people who was in front of her we're not bothered of her having powers. Miwayumi and Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "Woah/Q-Queen" both said unison though Hiccup stuttered a bit. Elsa nodded "Yes, I'm a Queen" she spoke. "Gawd... could we just go home already. I'm freaking sleepy and I still need to work tomorrow" Ji spoke getting cranky being sleep deprived and all.

Miwayumi sighed "alright, Mr. Cranky pants, you should have thought of that before deciding to have a walk in the park at night you know " she spoke. "It relaxes me" Ji plainly replied. "So... I guess we could... uh... help you settle until you get used to this place" Miwayumi spoke hesitantly since it would be inviting a total stranger to your home to help them. "Uh, It's okay we can survive in our own, a knowledge about this place is the only thing we need" Hiccup spoke not wanting to be a burden. "Dude, seriously. I may be cynical or in what Miwayumi say that I have a 'corrupted personality' but believe me when I tell you that this world is sick, full of hypocretes and backstabbers." Ji spoke. Hiccup looked at Miwayumi "Then why do you trust Ji?" he asked. "He's too honest for his own good. He just admitted lately that he was a pervert, one thing that he dislikes plus he told me a lot of dirt on him and he wasn't really nice to me before, in fact he was rude, a complete asshole when we first met then I still hanged out with him then eventually he became nice to me. Soo... yeah... pretty much he wanted that if people are going to like him then they should be able to withstand when he's in 'asshole mode' which randomly occurs when he's pissed" Miwayumi answered.

"Whatever, let's just go" Ji spoke then stood up and walked towards his place, leaving the three if they didn't follow. Miwayumi sighed "Well let's just follow him then, we're neighbors so we could just ask help from each other easily so, I guess Elsa's coming with me since I know you don't trust a guy who admitted that he was a pervert before and it's kind of weird living with guys when your the only girl" she spoke. Elsa nodded in understanding as Hiccup shrugged. The three followed Ji. Moments later, they found themselves in front of a dojo though Elsa and Hiccup didn't know what it was called. "Quite unique Architecture..."Elsa commented. "Yeah, he has awesome gardens as well though its seemed that it wasn't meant to be too beautiful, like it was a simple beauty of nature" Hiccup added. They followed behind as Miwayumi got in first as she took of her shoes, Hiccup and Elsa were going to follow behind but stopped by Miwayumi "remove your shoes" she spoke. They just shrugged and complied. Suddenly Ji comes out of a room connected behind the dojo "I'm heading to bed, here's an extra futon. Help yourself, I'm soo tired" he spoke as he just dropped a futon in the middle "Lock up the gates when you exit the house" he spoke uncaring and lazily as he headed back to his room.

Hiccup and Elsa just sweated at his careless attitude. "Is he really that lazy?" Elsa asked weirded out. "Well, yes and no" Miwayumi answered causing Hiccup and Elsa to look at her confused. "Well, let's go Elsa. Oh, and Hiccup, Goodnight" Miwayumi spoke "Goodnight Miwayumi" Hiccup spoke. Miwayumi nodded "Alright, GOOD NIGHT TO YOU DOUCHE BAG" she exclaimed so Ji could heard from inside the room. Elsa and Hiccup just sweated nervously at Miwayumi's greeting but got more weirded out when they heard Ji from his room. "GOOD NIGHT MS. FLAT LANDSCAPE" Ji exclaimed. Miwayumi fumed as she stormed out the dojo followed by a hesitant Elsa. Hiccup sighed as he carefully fixed the futon in place then lied down as he contemplated on what just happened, it was rather unebelievable. He just got stuck in an unknown place then he remembered Toothless. Hiccup let a tear fall, depressed that he would not see his best friend, Toothless, anymore. Hiccup sighed as he decided not to let things drag him down he decided to check out a library or something or at least source of information.

**Meanwhile with Elsa...**

"Alright, so there's an extra bed in an extra room, it's just right beside mine so just knock when you need anything" Miwayumi spoke then headed to her room with a tired yawn. Elsa nodded stiffly as she headed to her temporary room. She lied on the bed, it was rather comfortable despite being smaller than her QUEEN sized bed. She sighed as she stared out the nearby window. "Goodnight... Anna..." Elsa bid her sister goodnight as she stared out at the moon. She couldn't help it anymore, tears flown down her face as she missed her sister but the only thing that kept her from fully breaking down was her sister alive and Kristoff there to make her sister happy. She sobbed quitely until she fell asleep.

**Next day...**

Sun rises, birds singing, the the two girls woke up. They prepared their usual morning routines. "Alright, so what you wanna do Elsa? It's sunday so I'm totally free today so I could help you and Hiccup out" Miwayumi spoke. "but what about Ji?" Elsa asked. Miwayumi chuckled "Let me show you" she spoke making Elsa raise an eyebrow as she lead her back to the dojo. They went inside as they saw a few a kids and a number of adolescence and few adults standing, holding a bakoto in their hands. "Wait for it..." Miwayumi spoke as Elsa finally located where is Hiccup, he was still in the same place sleeping peacefully. "Kata, Kai shi!" Ji exclaimed waking Hiccup up as he sat up straight "huh, wha... where... uh..." Hiccup mumbled dumbly as the people started to swing their bakoto forward as there was in front of Hiccup who swinged his bokoto towards him as he immediately rolled sideways dodging, unknown to him the guy wasn't really going to hit him. "gah" he exclaimed as he dodges a series of swings then rushed towards the nearest exit. Miwayumi chuckled "well, that maybe a dick move but that was a bit hilarious" she spoke causing Elsa to sweat drop.

**Alright, so that's all of part 1, the last part where it would pretty much the story, this part is just to introduce the situation.**


	4. Story2 pt 2

**Alright, here's part two. By the way, I was inspired making this by watching 'Enchanted' and 'My Teen Romantic comedy SNAFU', I even put some experience I had in life like, vegans (that acts like wanna be saints) trying to make you look like you're an asshole for eating meat, narcist who think that no matter what you do they're always superior than you even sometimes that you're better than them, and of course the wanna be feminists which are hypocrites who wanted to have equality yet wants to reap the benefits of being a female like the 'ladies first' bull shit and also the 'be a gentleman and blah blah', and also including the feminists who hates men generally, they say that they want equality yet they show that they want Femdom. Enjoy a story that shows slice of life.**

**Warning: Keep that in mind that some contents might be offensive to the others but it's just to make it realistic even though there's dimension hole and powers and etc. contents involved in the story.**

**Our world is the Path of Humans. In reality, it is the most hideous and cruel underworld.**

**I am not being ironic. That is why I hate this world.**** –Mukuro Rokudou, from Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon and Frozen, however I do own Ji and Miwayumi.**

**Story#2 Part 2**

**Previously on Last Fantasy...**

_"Huh, wha... where... uh..." Hiccup mumbled dumbly as the people started to swing their bakoto forward as there was in front of Hiccup who swinged his bakoto towards him as he immediately rolled sideways dodging, unknown to him the guy wasn't really going to hit him. "Gah" he exclaimed as he dodges a series of swings then rushed towards the nearest exit. Miwayumi chuckled "well, that maybe a dick move but that was a bit hilarious" she spoke causing Elsa to sweat drop._

**Back to the story...**

Hiccup was surprised that it got suddenly crowded where he was sleeping and confused on what they were doing. Hiccup found their clothes odd though he already saw few odd clothes like from yesterday. Hiccup approached Miwayumi and Elsa, "Uh, what's going on here?" he asked. "Ji's teaching kendo/kenjutsu/swordsmanship" Miwayumi answered. "Wow, he teaches them? He must be good" Hiccup said in amazement as they watched Ji's student's swing their bakoto while Ji was watching them. "I guess so. I mean he created his own style, I still don't understand it so whatevs" Miwayumi spoke uninterested. "Yeah well. We still need to get some information on this place, I mean more than common knowledge. It might help us if we dig in deeper" Elsa spoke. "Yeah, but we need to get you new clothes" Miwayumi spoke. Elsa and Hiccup raised an eyebrow "what's wrong with our clothes?" Hiccup asked.

"Because it'd be weird walking in that outfits because people would think that you guys must be cosplayers and would want to have pictures with you two and it'll just slow us down and it's really annoying" Miwayumi answered making Hiccup sweat nervously, it really sounded like it could get really messy.

**"**So what are we going to do while Ji's teaching?" Elsa asked. Miwayumi thought for a second "Well, Hiccup hasn't eaten yet so I suppose we'll get him some breakfast first" Miwayumi answered. Moments later, Hiccup has finished eating breakfast. Hiccup and the two girls were sitting at the table chatting. "So Hiccup how did you like your breakfast?" Miwayumi asked. "It was great really, what do you call that anyway?" Hiccup asked. "It's hotdog and bacon omelet. It's Ji's favorite breakfast" Miwayumi answered. "Are you sure that you guys aren't brother and sister? Because you two seemed really close" Hiccup asked. "Well, technically believe or not we just met randomly" Miwayumi spoke. Elsa and Hiccup raised an eyebrow "can you tell us how did you two become friends?" Hiccup asked curiously.

**(A/N: To those who aren't interested in the supporting OC's background, you could skip from here, I'll indicate where you could continue if you skip)**

Miwayumi looked at the two strangely but saw that they're really curious causing her to sigh in amusement "Fine, I'll tell" she spoke in defeat. "Alright. So, we met in the Geo Park. He approached me asking me what am I doing there, I look at him strangely and said that I work there. He looked at me surprised, and then he turned around then left. But before he could leave, I asked him what he was doing here. He said that he was merely admiring the landscape. It made him felt in peace and really tranquiling. I was surprised because it was just dirt without any trace of grass, trees or anything, just soil" Miwayumi spoke.

"Eh? Go on" Hiccup spoke as he gestured her to continue. "Well, it surprised me. I asked him that how is it tranquilling. He told me that in every big things, there's almost, if not always, small part of it are ignored and people seems to forget that. I looked at him strangely, I asked him that what was he talking about. He answered and told me that most people find forest tranquiling, which it is but to him that the soil is also tranquiling since it was also part of nature, he told me people talk about shit like protect the forest or go vegan and save the animals and he also said that those people are full of shit since they hardly cared for the earth itself, he said that people didn't cared to know that the earth itself is alive as well. It has a heartbeat but only beats often, it has heat, it speaks, it has water content, it has oxygen and airs that we breathe and has green hairs and specially lice that slowly kills her. It intrigued me, it was so cynically yet insightful thing. He even told me that those vegan shits that say that killing animals is wrong and it decreases our humanity are annoying idiots. He told me that our brains are haywire to see some animals are edible so it only means that it's natural for us to eat some of them. Then I asked him to have a coffee with me and listen to his complains about the world and that's pretty much how we met" Miwayumi spoke.

**(A/N: Alright guys, to those who have skipped, you guys could continue from here)**

"Honestly, he's too negative for his own good" Hiccup commented. Miwayumi giggled "yeah, he is" she agreed. "So how about you Hiccup, how did you do as a chief?" Miwayumi asked. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "uh, well. It wasn't really much" he answered. "C'mon, tell us anyway" Miwayumi spoke. Hiccup sighed in defeat the he let out a small smile "alright, so. Pretty much, after ending the war between Vikings and dragons, we pretty much stopped raiding people. I mean thank gods for that. That was dark and desperate times" Hiccup spoke as Elsa realized something after Hiccup spoke. "Wait... dragons? Vikings? Wait a minute... are you the Dragon Master?" Elsa asked in disbelief as she's just staring at her childhood crush, yes she had a crush on Hiccup when she was a just child, it was because of his uniqueness and his way of thinking. Hiccup looked at her strangely " Yeah but personally, I prefer Dragon trainer more really" he answered a bit confused on how did Elsa knew one of his tittles though he didn't really wanted that one. Elsa's eyes widened as a small smile formed on her lips "You're the Dragon Master? And you have a pet named Toothless?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup chuckled "Toothless isn't a pet, he's my best friend" he answered. Elsa leaned closer a bit towards Hiccup as she checked him out if he was really described well in the book. Curiosity, one of the few things that she got from her sister. Hiccup backed a bit weirded out making Elsa to lean a bit more but then Hiccup realized something "Wait, how do you know stuff about me?" he asked. Elsa stopped leaning as she sat up straight "uh, you're in a book called 'How to train your dragon' by Fishlegs Ingerman" she answered. Hiccup smiled softly "Oh, heh. Fishlegs..." he muttered. Miwayumi just looked back and forth between Hiccup and Elsa, listening to them intently. "So, does that mean that you and... um... Astrid are an item?" Elsa asked a bit hesitantly but really was curious. Hiccup sighed "I thought we were but it appears that we aren't" he answered with a hint of disappointment. Elsa raised an eyebrow "Really? The book said that you guys kissed" she asked. "Yeah. And well, we did kiss, but didn't really worked out" Hiccup answered. "Wait, how much of the book have you read?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa shrugged "Not much, I guess a half? Not sure. I forgot some of the parts" she answered. "Well, what happened? I mean wasn't Astrid supposed to be your dream girl or at least your crush?" Elsa asked. Hiccup sighed "I don't want to talk about it" he spoke sadly. Elsa frowned a bit "sorry..." she muttered. Hiccup gave a small smile of reassurance "It's alright, so how about you? What's your story?" Hiccup spoke. "Me? Well, I guess not much. I lived in a castle for... well all my life, stayed inside and didn't left until the coronation which due to some unforeseen events" Elsa replied. "Wait, you're telling me that you never even left once before the coronation?" Hiccup asked. Elsa sighed as she decided to tell why since she thought they would understand "Err... well. It all started when my sister wanted to marry a prince of southern isles. She said that it was true love but I knew it wasn't. People don't fall in love with people that they've just met and-" Elsa spoke but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Wait, you're to tell me that your sister wanted to marry someone who she just met? Haven't your parents told you to be wary to strangers?" Hiccup asked. Elsa sighed "Yeah, its maybe because of the moment I suppose. I mean she stayed in the castle for 18 years. I guess she might have been desperate for affection or something" she spoke. Hiccup nodded in understanding "I understand, I did do something as stupid as that, and with the same reason, desperate for affect for my father or at least acknowledgement. Honestly, I'm both happy about it and at the same time regretting about it. I mean I'm happy about it because I've able to meet Toothless but at the cost of damaging his tail fin" Hiccup admitted. Elsa let a small smile "I'm sure that you and my sister would get along well" she spoke amused. Hiccup shrugged then gestured her to continue her story.

"So, they asked me for their blessing in their marriage. I refused since it was a huge step that has been poorly thought through. They don't even know about each other besides their name. So in the heat of the argument, my sister managed to grab my glove. I tried to get it back because I fear that my powers would go rampant since I couldn't control my powers that time and the gloves were holding it on bay" Elsa spoke. "Well, it's either that prince Hans a sketchy person or a very innocent prince" Hiccup commented. "Yeah and your stories are kind of cool. It's like from the movies" Miwayumi added though the two didn't understand the reference. "Uh? Movies?" Hiccup asked. Miwayumi realized that they haven't seen or heard of movies "Oh, right. We'll see one later" she answered. "Anyways, we have an argument and said some things that we shouldn't... then I ran away as the Duke of measles town sent his bodyguards after me, probably to detain or killed..." Elsa spoke as she said the last part solemnly. Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, there are some instances where in heat of the moment people say some things and/or actually even do something that they don't really mean" he said comfortingly.

Elsa smiled lightly "I know..." she said appreciatively, sure she knows that what happened in the pass is over but she knew that small part of her still feel like that those memories are replaying and it stings but thanks to Hiccup she felt a bit better. "Alright, go on" Miwayumi spoke telling her to continue. Elsa nodded "Yeah, so-" she spoke but she was cut off by Ji who came out of nowhere, fully freshened up "Yo" he lamely greeted then walked pass them heading to a fridge as he drank milk from the bottle instead of getting a glass. "How many times would have I tell you to stop drinking milk directly from a bottle" Miwayumi scolded annoyed a bit disgusted. Ji kept gulping down milk then sighed "Dude, it's not like you come here just to drink milk" he spoke. Miwayumi pouted then huffed "Whatever" she spoke annoyed. Hiccup inwardly sighed as he realized how much he missed Toothless already while Elsa was thinking if her sister was okay, she didn't want her sister to blame herself for her ending up in this place. Unbeknown to her that Anna was depressed and slightly blaming her for her sister's disappearance, fortunately Kristoff was there trying to soothe Anna's pain.

"Alright. So, you guys ready?" Ji asked with a very mild interest. The three nodded as they headed out to buy some clothes, they split up as Hiccup and Ji went to the men's department while Miwayumi went to the women's department. It took a while to get some clothes that they found interesting, they chose the clothes they like then went to the changing room. Hiccup was first to come out who wore a brown shirt, a green jacket, black pants and a pair of descent sneakers. Ji sighed "I still can't believe we're paying for this... We're not even rich to be freely giving money like this..." Ji muttered to himself he groaned a bit. Ji randomly saw Hiccup's clothe "_Weird… Note to self: Ask about Hiccup's clothe when randomly remembered later_" he thought to himself. Meanwhile at the women's department, "_Why do I feel like I wanted kick Ji's butt?_" Miwayumi wondered to herself then shrugged. Hiccup approached the duo "So... how do I look?" he asked sheepishly. "Not bad..." Ji answered though he doesn't even know anything about fashion as he gave him a thumbs up Hiccup sighed in relief knowing that he didn't looked like an idiot. Elsa was the second to come out of the dressing room, she wore a beautiful light blue dress with a lovely sun hat as she wore whatever a good looking footwear with that **(A/N: I don't know anything about lady's fashion so just imagine whatever footwear that goes well with that in your taste)**.

Meanwhile, Elsa approached Miwayumi "So, how do I look?" she asked then spin a bit giving Miwayumi a good look. Miwayumi nodded in approval "Very nice" she answered then smiled. Elsa smiled happily that she picked a good dress. After picking the clothes that they like and paying for them, the four met in a food court. "Whoa..." Hiccup said in a slight daze as Ji whistled in amusement. Hiccup approached Elsa as he stared at her while Ji went to Miwayumi side "heh... and here I thought you lack fashion sense, so which store did you go?" Miwayumi asked Ji. Ji sighed "We Men store" he answered uncaringly. Miwayumi stomped his foot "there's no such thing store like that" she spoke annoyed, "Gah" Ji groaned quietly in pain. Elsa spun around twirling his dress a bit "How do I look?" she asked shyly to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled "Y-you look great" he answered sheepishly as he tried his best to look at her straight. Elsa smiled "thank you, you look great as well" she spoke with a slight blush that was barely visible as she tucked the side of her hair under her ear. Hiccup smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright, you two could ogle at each other later but we still have work to do but we should probably get some lunch first" Ji spoke as Miwayumi frowned at Ji for breaking a good moment but said nothing nonetheless.

The guys decided that they would be ordering the food while the girls sat waiting for them and when I said guys it only meant Hiccup, since Ji didn't like a tight spaced crowd but Miwayumi convinced him otherwise. Ji and Hiccup were going to go follow the line but suddenly 5 random ladies cut in front of them "Uh… excuse me?" Hiccup spoke but was ignored. Ji sighed as he cut in front of the ladies then gestured Hiccup to follow "Hey!" one of the random girl group exclaimed while Hiccup reluctantly followed. The group of random ladies started to complain at Ji who just kept ignoring them while Hiccup feeling self-conscious as the ladies were making a scene. "Uh… Ji, don't you think we should… um… you know?" Hiccup whispered as he was getting a bit embarrassed. "Just ignored them" Ji whispered back. One of the ladies in the group had enough and decided to grab Ji and turn him around. Ji was turned as he gave the lady a bored unamused look. "Hey, learn to wait in line asshole" Lady#1 spoke as she glared at Ji. "Yeah" Lady#,2,3,4,5 spoke almost simultaniously. Ji ignored them as he put his earphones on as he played music on his Ipod then turned around. Before Ji could turn around, Lady#1 hold him from turning then removed the earphones from his ears "What the hell asshole, go behind the line" Lady#1 spoke

. Ji's eye twitched then glared back "No, learn to wait in line" he replied. "Dude, have you ever heard of Ladies first?" Lady#1 asked seething. Hiccup sweated nervously "Ji, let's just wait in line behind them" he whispered. Ji ignored Hiccup "Have you even heard of first come, first serve?" Ji retorted. "Be a gentleman you asshole" lady#2 spoke. "I am no gentleman, I'm just a mere man and why the heck should I let you cut in?" Ji replied. Lady#1 slapped Ji while Ji didn't even bother to block or dodge "You're an asshole you know that? You're making a lady wait just to keep you principle" she spoke. "you okay?" Hiccup asked Ji. Ji nodded at Hiccup "yeah, I'm fine" he answered. Ji turned to the lady who slapped him "You mistake me with someone gives a shit, my principle, my choice not yours so back off" Ji spoke darkly. The ladies huffed in anger as they just walked away "Asshole" Lady#3 spoke. "Bitch…" Ji shot back as he glared at lady#3 who wore revealing clothes. "Don't stare at my boobs you pervert" lady#3 spoke. "You're accusing me of pervert for looking at you?" Ji asked annoyed. "Why not? You're looking at my boobs you pervert" Lady#3 spoke. "1st of all you're idiot as hell, 2nd of all "Just because I'm glaring at you doesn't automatically makes me looking at your boobs, 3rd of all if you really hated pervs then you should've wore more that aren't revealing and it's almost winter for crying out loud" Ji spoke then turned around just in time to take an order, leaving a bunch of seething girls. Hiccup sighed "_I guess I know now why Ji hated wanna be feminists…_" he thought.

Moments later, the four were in front of the Central Library "Whoa..." Hiccup said in amazement, he already seen some amazing things along the way as Elsa giggled at some occasion because of how Hiccup reminded her of her sister which actually both made her happy but at the same time saddened. "Welcome to Central Library" Miwayumi spoke. "This place looks amazing, this place is HUGE" Hiccup commented as he looked around. "Yeah..." Elsa agreed as she also looked around. "Alright, let's go in" Ji spoke as he gestured a hand to follow. They entered the Library then headed to look at the Architectural section, requested by Hiccup as he copied some designs to his journal. Moments later they headed to the History section requested by Elsa. Hiccup and Elsa read about the history from the early times to how this nation ever built. They read and read till they got sidetracked and just read books that seemed interesting. Suddenly Elsa's eyes widened as she saw something very familiar and at the same time intriguing.

Elsa saw a book titled 'Frozen', she took it then opened it and looked at the table of contents. Elsa's eyes widened as tears were slowly forming on her eyes. Hiccup saw something cool about Greek gods, they were kind of similar to Norse gods though Hiccup found that Greek gods are really a messed up gods since he could say that Norse gods are better. There's the Zeus prick who cheats on his wife while Hera a power hungry woman. Artemis, a man hater. Apollo, a womanizer. Aphrodite, a complete slut. Ares, a war mongering latent homosexual (not really homosexual but you get the point), though seriously, a really messed up gods. Hiccup looked around and saw Elsa seemed to be in distress as he saw some tears building up on her eyes. Hiccup placed the book back on its rightful place then headed towards Elsa, "you alright?" he asked quietly but enough for Elsa to hear. Elsa immediately turned away from Hiccup as she regained her composure. Elsa turned back to face Hiccup again "I... I'm fine, it's just weird... to see a book about yourself you know..." she spoke solemnly with a hint of happiness and sadness as she stared at the book.

Hiccup looked at Elsa in concern then looked at the book and read it. Hiccup smiled a little "I guess, she loves you so much that she made this book in the memory of her beloved sister" Hiccup spoke, touched dearly at Elsa's sister's work. Elsa gave a small smile as they read. Hiccup then suddenly realized something "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Ji and Miwayumi?" he asked. The two looked around and spotted Ji and Miwayumi reading something. "So do you want to borrow that book?" Hiccup asked. Elsa gripped the book a bit tighter then nodded with a small smile "Yeah..." she answered. Hiccup nodded then they both walked towards Ji and Miwayumi. Ji and Miwayumi noticed Hiccup and Elsa's presence as they turned around to face them "Dude, you got to check this out" Ji spoke as he showed them the book. The book's title was 'How to train your dragon' by Fishlegs Ingerman, Chief of Berk. Hiccup and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "You know... this is really mind blowing, at least to us... you two are practically legends or a myths" Miwayumi commented. "I-I... I uh... I really don't know what to say... and wow, Fishlegs took over for me, I kind of thought that Snotlout would take over when I'm gone but then again Berk might not last for a week if he did became the chief" Hiccup said can't process any word to comment about it. Ji placed the book on the table as Hiccup looked for something interesting that he could recall.

Hiccup decided to know what was at the end of the book. Hiccup flipped it to the page before the last page and read it, it says that he disappeared and were assumed that by all the peace and victories that Hiccup have brought have been recognized by the gods and sent him to Valhalla **(A/N: It's practically rupture)** then Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a picture of him standing proudly as Toothless stood behind him, very detailed and accurate with a description below the picture 'Dragon Trainer, Master, a Great friend, Greatest chief and Kindest Viking ever. Hiccup couldn't help but to holdback his tears as he smiled happily. Behind Hiccup, Ji, Miwayumi and Elsa read as well and smiled slightly at what they have read. Hiccup flipped it to the last page and saw a picture of a younger self of him reaching to pet Toothless **(A/N: The Movie Poster for How to train your Dragon)**. "Whoa... so that's what Toothless looks like" Miwayumi commented. Ji raised an eyebrow "Who's Toothless?" he asked. "My best friend..." Hiccup answered. "Your best friend... is a dragon?" Ji asked ridiculed by the uniqueness. Hiccup nodded "Yep" he answered plainly. "Alright so… I guess now we know that you two are legends, so what do you guys plan now?" Miwayumi asked.

"Well… I guess there's no other option but to live here 'till we find a way to go back home…" Hiccup answered sadly, missing his best friend soo much. Elsa sighed "Yeah, so… Ji and Miwayumi, can you please continue to help us?" she asked politely but felt badly since they already done soo much for them but have not much of a choice. Ji and Miwayumi looked at each other as Miwayumi nodded while Ji shrugged then looked back at them "Absolutely not/ absolutely" they spoke in unison. Miwayumi immediately looked at Ji then glared at him. Ji just looked at Miwayumi confused "what?" he asked. Miwayumi just kept glaring dagger at him making Ji sigh in defeat "fine…" he spoke exasperatedly. Miwayumi immediately smiled then continued smiling at Hiccup and Elsa who gave an appreciative smile. "Alright, so do you guys find anything that you'd like to borrow?" Miwayumi asked. Hiccup, Ji and Elsa nodded "Yeah, I think I'm going to borrow 'Greek Mythology' and 'Architectural Cultures and Designs'" Hiccup answered. "Yeah, I think I'll borrow 'Japanese Mythology' and 'United States Constitution'" Elsa replied. Miwayumi turned to Ji "how about you?" she asked. "Meh, I think I'll just go continue reading 'Hitman _Tutor_, Reborn' or 'Vampire_'s_ _Cross_' which does not contain a sparkling vampire stalker or even maybe 'Katekyo_ Rosario_' which also does not contain a sparkling vampire stalker" Ji answered with a shrug.

"Eh? Alright, I suppose you guys should get the books you wanted to borrow" Miwayumi spoke. "What? You're not borrowing?" Hiccup asked. "Nah, I'm good. I still haven't finished reading 'Daily lives of high school _girls_'" Miwayumi answered. Hiccup nodded then they looked for the books they wanted. Hiccup and Elsa searched at Theo section. After few minutes Hiccup found the book that he read lately, the 'Green Mythology' book. Hiccup took the book then helped Elsa find the book she wanted. Elsa thanked Hiccup after helping her find the book she wanted then searched for the book they wanted to borrow. Moments later, Hiccup and rest are heading back towards Ji's dojo. "Hey, Ji. Why don't we have a slumber party at your place?" Miwayumi suggested. "dude, we're not kids anymore to have slumber party" Ji replied. "Oh, I forgot. How about we watch a movie? I mean Hiccup and Elsa haven't even seen a movie before" Miwayumi suggested. Ji shrugged "Sure, so which place are we going to crash?" he asked. "Mine of course. Your little room isn't going to be comfortable you know. I mean it's like you replaced your living room with a dojo" Miwayumi answered. Elsa and Hiccup sweat dropped at the duo. Moments later, they've arrived at Miwayumi's home, Ji and Miwayumi whipped up some delicious dinner which was Ji's special fried rice, fried rice is usually meant to be a heavy breakfast but Ji got really lazy and just decided to cook it while Miwayumi cooked some pork steak to mix with the fried rice. After dinner, "Man, the food's great, I'm full yet I feel like I want to eat more" Hiccup complimented. "Yeah, it's like a weird yet delicious combination" Elsa added. "Thanks" Miwayumi spoke as she blushed lightly at the compliments. Ji smiled slightly who was surprisingly haven't wore his hat today.

"Alright. How about some movies then?" Miwayumi cheerfully suggested. Hiccup and Elsa nodded, really curios on what movies really are. "So what movie do you think we should watch?" Miwayumi asked Ji. Ji shrugged "Probably comedy? I don't know. How about Final Destination 1?" he asked. Miwayumi stared at Ji blankly "You know, there are some times where I question your mental stability" she spoke bluntly. Ji sighed "yeah… I'm insane sometimes" he replied. "Let's just watch 'A Haunted House'" Miwayumi suggested. Ji shrugged "I guess that'll do" he replied. "Alright, so we're going to watch 'A haunted house'" Miwayumi spoke to Hiccup and Elsa. Hiccup and Elsa looked at each other not really knowing what to think about the movie since they haven't even a slight clue what is a movie anyway. "Uh… okay" Hiccup replied. "So care to explain what a movie is?" Elsa asked. "To put it short, it's a moving picture" Ji answered. Hiccup gave a curious look as Elsa gave an intriguing look. Ji scanned the cd cases for the movie then eventually found the movie he was looking for. "Alright, so I got it. Enjoy" Ji spoke then placed the CD in the DVD. The four sat on the couch in front of the TV and watched the movie.

Moments later, Miwayumi was slight breathless from the funny scenes while Hiccup and Elsa were slightly weirded out since they weren't used on graphic scenes like when it hinted too much perverted jokes and disgusting ones too but enjoyed it anyway. "Man that was good" Miwayumi commented. "Meh, it was" Ji agreed who would have convincing if he laughed or chuckled once while watching the movie. Miwayumi frowned "You didn't even laugh, you just kept a straight face" she spoke. "I was laughing mentally" Ji replied. Miwayumi raised an eyebrow "O….kay…." she spoke awkwardly. Ji shrugged as he turned to Hiccup "Yo Hiccup, I just remembered. What's with your armor? I mean it's kind of light armor yet I can't help but to think that there's something more to it especially with the weapon you own" he asked. "Oh, well… It's a light armor with customization that allows me to glide" Hiccup replied then suddenly he slightly frowned as he remembered the flights with Toothless. Hiccup wanted to fly again with Toothless but for now he would just have to bear with it and find a way back home. "Wow, that's cool. An armor that lets you glide…"Miwayumi said in awe. "Did you know about Da vinci guy?" Ji asked. "Uh… no, I don't" Hiccup answered. "So Elsa. You're a Queen right?" Miwayumi asked earning a nod from Elsa. "Well… I was wondering, what's your King like?" Miwayumi asked in curiosity.

"Weird question" Ji commented. Miwayumi just ignored his comment and listened to Elsa's answer. Elsa sighed "I'm not married" she answered. Ji and Miwayumi looked at her strangely "Why not?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused and curious. "It's not really about why… more like when. I mean it's when would I find the right person" Elsa answered as she tucked her hair behind her ear sheepishly as she struggle to look at Hiccup. "How about you Hiccup? I mean you two probably are young to be married but usually in this kind of stuff royalties marries in a young age" Miwayumi asked. Hiccup frowned "Well. I'm not exactly ready for marriage, plus there are no suitable age of female that I would like to marry, I mean there are other tribes but none of them truly wanted me, they just wanted 'the pride of berk' or 'Dragon Master'. Not the Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" he spoke sadly. Elsa frowned as she knew what it felt like, men back home were after her because of her being a Queen and her powers. Hiccup sighed "But anyways, I'm not really looking for now but maybe soon? Maybe" he said unsure. "So, I have a suggestion for you two. You could work with me on a part time, It's a family restaurant. So you guy's in?" Ji offered.

"That's great, I'm in" Hiccup spoke cheerfully. "I don't recommend you Elsa though. I'm not sure if you like wearing maid outfits but if you don't mind then you're welcome to join" Ji spoke. "Okay, I'll join" Elsa replied. Ji yawned "Alright, it's time to hit the sack…" he spoke tiredly. "Why don't Hiccup sleep here for today" Ji spoke. "Huh?" Hiccup asked confuse. "Yeah, I thought that Hiccup's staying at your house?" Elsa asked. "1st of he is… in a way but I kind of leave for work at dawn and you guys are applying for a job at 'Faeria' and I doubt you two would like to apply for a job at dawn. Don't worry, Miwayumi would drop you off there before she goes to work as well. In the meantime, you two are going to follow Miwayumi for tomorrow" Ji spoke then left never bother to listen to their replies. Miwayumi sighed "Alright, so there's only two rooms. One is mine and two is the guest room which is occupied by Elsa… so I guess you two are sharing for now" she spoke. Elsa and Hiccup blushed "W-wait. Isn't it better if I just sleep on the couch?" Hiccup asked stuttered a bit. Elsa was grateful for Hiccup but can't help but to feel a bit disappointed, much to her confusion "Yeah, it would be very decent of you to sleep in the couch but this couch is different. It gives you a terrible back pain and…" Miwayumi replied as she remembered why it was terrible.

**(Short Flashback)**

_Ji was sleeping on Miwayumi's couch. Sun is shining, birds chirping. Ji woke up as he sat up slowly when suddenly a crack was heard as he winced in pain from his back then groaned due to pain. Ji fell back on his back on the couch, when suddenly a spring pierced through and poke Ji's back. Ji's scream was heard in the entire house._

**(Short Flashback end)**

"So yeah… that's how horrible it is, I just stitched it up and I'm not sure if it could hold that long for you to have a great sleep" Miwayumi spoke.Hiccup grimaced at that as he looked at the couch with a nervous look. Elsa felt bad for Hiccup, she could let him come with her but it would be inappropriate, she debated with herself if she would ask Hiccup to join her in the spare room. Hiccup sighed in defeat he was going to resign himself in a very uncomfortable couch but Elsa stopped him. Elsa grabbed his hand "Wait… you can join me, I mean I wouldn't mind, that couch sounded really painful to sleep on" she spoke concern. Miwayumi sighed in amusement "Alright, I guess that settles it. I'll be going in my room now, just knock if you guys need something or if Hiccup decided to take advantage of you Elsa" she spoke causing to make Elsa and Hiccup blush. "Hey I wouldn't do that. That's just too much for me" Hiccup said in defense. "Yeah, I doubt that Hiccup's not that kind of person… though, I'm wary about Ji" Elsa admitted. Miwayumi chuckled "Don't worry I'm just teasing, and for Ji's part. Well, you don't have to worry about him, he may not look like it but he wouldn't do something that would give him lots of troubles" she replied.

The three decided to get some shut eye as Elsa and Hiccup headed to the spare room. Hiccup placed a sheet on the floor as he borrowed a pillow then lie down on it while Elsa lied on the bed. Hiccup was about to sleep but then he heard Elsa spoke. "Hey Hiccup, what's it like on Berk?" Elsa asked curiously. Hiccup eyes opened as he raised an eyebrow "Didn't you already read about my life in a book?" he replied. "Yeah, but it wasn't in your perspective. I want to know how you see it" Elsa answered. Hiccup thought for moment "Well, there are dragons, obviously. It's great… but then, I sometimes wonder if I didn't slay the Red Death, would the people accept me eventually? Or they would just keep shunning me…" he said sadly. Elsa frowned sadly as she understands Hiccup, she constantly hides her powers before, trying to control her emotions so her power wouldn't go haywire. "I understand" Elsa replied. "Huh?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well, people feared me at first when discovered that I have ice powers" Elsa explained. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as he immediately sat up and faced Elsa "What are you talking about? Your powers are awesome!" he spoke loudly a bit giddy about it. Elsa's eyes widened as she blushed lightly then frowned sadly as she remembered how Anna was so ecstatic about her powers as well. It felt weird for Elsa, Hiccup reminded of her sister soo much and yet he could understand her very much, how she felt, he pain of loneliness. Hiccup realized that he spoke loudly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "sorry" he spoke embarrassed. Elsa merely giggled at that "Don't worry, it's fine" she assured him. Hiccup lie down again. "Do you think we could find a way to go back to our home?" Elsa asked. "I don't know, I hope so… I mean, as much as I'd like to talk to you again but I got people to take care of… and I miss my friends, Toothless… and my mom… gods knows how long I've thought of her as dead then found out that she was alive then later on my dad dies" Hiccup replied sounding conflicted. Elsa sighed, she was too conflicted, she loved the idea of coming back as well, she misses her sister, she was the only family she has left but she also like the idea of Hiccup being with her, talk to her, hang out with her. Elsa frowned as she kept thinking that appeared to be full of negative outcomes.

Hiccup took something out of his pocket, it was an obsidian dragon scale, it was Toothless' dragon scale which is polished very well as it shines (reflects really) beautifully, he sat up as he looked at Elsa. "hey, um… incase that we got back home… so you at least have something to remind that wherever dimension you are I'm always be your friend" Hiccup spoke as he handed Elsa the dragon scale. Elsa sat up as she looked at Hiccup surprised but thankful. Elsa took the dragon scale as she smiled, "thanks" she said in appreciation. Hiccup nodded as he goes back to sleep. Few minutes later, Hiccup fell as sleep as Elsa was in a deep thought, she was thinking how was her sister doing, she sighed as she rolled to face Hiccup. "_If we did get back home…. Then it means that we can't see each other anymore Hiccup… but, I hope that we're in the same dimension just different places…_" Elsa thought. Elsa sighed as she got off her bed and lied down next to a sleeping Hiccup, she kissed his cheek then snuggled towards Hiccup.

**Next Morning…**

The sun rises as Elsa woke up, she sat up then looked around, much to her surprise that she was back to her room. Elsa looked around in confusion "huh?" she asked confused. Then suddenly her door burst open as she saw her sister entered her room. "Good morning Elsa!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully. "Oh, hey. Anna" Elsa spoke as she walked towards her sister and embraced her lovingly, she definitely missed her. Anna looked at her sister awkwardly "Are you okay?" she asked worried. "Of course, I mean. I missed you… That dimension rip was really inconvenient but at least I got to meet a friend" Elsa said solemnly as she was now starting to miss Hiccup. Anna looked at her confuse "Dimension rip? What are you talking about?" she asked sounding really worried. Elsa raised an eyebrow "you know, it sucked me then I was gone for few days and have been in some sort of weird world" Elsa answered. "Uh… Elsa, you were never gone. We just talked yesterday then you worked so hard that you fell asleep on your desk so I had to carry you to your room" Anna spoke. Elsa's eyes widened in realization "_Was it all just a dream?_" she thought.

Elsa sighed sadly, "Oh, I guess it was just all a dream" she spoke. Anna shrugged "well, ok. So, let's get some breakfast" she spoke as she inwardly frowned sadly, already missing Hiccup. Elsa nodded "alright" she replied.

Anna lead Elsa to the dining room, then suddenly on the way to the dining room, they ate in silence then went to the courtyard. "Hey Elsa, can you freeze the ground again so we could ice skating?" Anna asked giddily. "Uh, sure… but some other time Anna" Elsa answered. Anna pouted as she crossed her arms "Fine" she spoke. Then suddenly Anna ran away from her for some reason. Elsa raised an eyebrow then decided to follow to see why did her sister just ran away from her. At the corner, Anna stopped and turned around to her sister "come on Elsa, I wanna show you something!" she exclaimed then continue to run. Elsa just ran followed her with a bit confusion in her mind. "Wait up Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as Anna lead her to a some sort of hill that headed towards a suspicious tunnel. Anna stopped in front of the tunnel then turned back to her sister "Hurry up slow poke!" Anna exclaimed excitingly. Elsa panted for a second wondering how could Anna run that far without getting tired then continued to follow her sister as Anna ran through the tunnel. Elsa followed as she found herself running through a very dark tunnel, it was so dark and she couldn't see a thing "Anna, where are you?" Elsa asked. Suddenly she heard Anna's voice, calling her.

Elsa saw the end of the tunnel as she immediately dashed towards it as she still could hear sister calling her. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called. Elsa finally maded out of the tunnel as she found herself in a bright place as she covered her eyes with her hands. Elsa was dazed by the light as she heard her sister calling her "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called. Then suddenly Anna's voice turned to sound masculine "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa" Someone called her. Elsa finally woke as she looked around and found herself looking at Hiccup face to face. Elsa blinked for a moment before immediately backed away blushing furiously. Hiccup looked at Elsa with concern "You alright Elsa? You fell from your bed and didn't even realized it" he spoke concern. Elsa stiffened for a moment but immediately recomposed herself "uh, yeah… don't worry about it. I feel fine" she spoke. Hiccup shrugged "If you say so" he spoke. "You know… I just thought of something…" Hiccup spoke. Elsa raised an eyebrow "What is it?" she asked. "Do you mind that when we found a way to get back on our dimension, do you think that I could come with you?" Hiccup asked. That statement made Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, she really didn't expect that.

"I thought about it, Fishlegs seemed to have handled Berk properly and it appears to be doing well at least it was said in the book… I know that I'm not my father, being chief isn't really my thing and my mom isn't really there… most of the time, she spent her time most on the dragons… not that I dislike her or anything… in fact I still love my mother. And for Toothless, well… he could already fly with himself plus he has stormfly… but I will surely miss them" Hiccup spoke. Elsa nodded in understanding "sure" she said a bit happy but at the same time sad for Hiccup. Elsa approached Hiccup then hugged him, to Elsa, she could say she seem to have what she could ask for, her hero, her inspiration just asked her if he could stay with her.

**Elsa Narration. . .**

_Well, I guess for now we're stuck in this dimension… _

Hiccup and Elsa was getting ready for work "Come on Elsa" Hiccup spoke. "Hiccup, relax. We're not going to be late" Elsa replied.

_Stuck may be, but I guess it's fun here. Hiccup have been always supporting me and all. He's always there… I'm soo happy… There are times when I miss my sister and he is there to cheer me up, we also celebrate birthdays of our beloved, we know that they still live…hopefully so we decided to still celebrate it even without them. We thought that they may be not here physically but we would still celebrate it, we just celebrated Anna's birthday yesterday. It was fun, Hiccup really prepared a grand party, it was too much really. The birthday girl/lady isn't even here but nonetheless I appreciate the thought._

Moments later, the two have arrived on Faeria "See, I told you we wouldn't be late" Elsa spoke. Hiccup merely scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "sorry" he apologized. Elsa smiled as they headed to their respective locker to change.

_And when the time comes to go back home, we would be prepared. As long that Hiccup's on my side, I have nothing to worry about._

**THE END. **

**Happy New year everybody. Forgot to say that I would have Christmas break on writing, anywho I'm back so yeah. Thanks for reading, hoped that you enjoy it.**


	5. story 3

**Alright, this may seem to sabotaging the Frozen plot but it seemed to be possible if ever this situation occurred in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your Dragon and Frozen.**

**Sit upon the Frozen Heaven**

It was snowing heavily on Berk, Stoic and some adults were gathered at the great hall as they discussed some issues.

"Stoic, what should we do? We can't use our yaks anymore. We need them repopulate for a while. Our Chickens aren't even laying eggs that much anymore. The sheeps have been reduced I mean we only have 4 sheeps now" Hoarkson spoke. **(A/N: I really don't have any idea how to do the accents)**

Gobber sighed "Yeah, well these blasted dragon raiding are just making things worse" he spoke.

Stoic thought for a while "What about fishing?" he asked.

"Apparently we only caught few, the fishes have appeared to be some sort migrating somewhere. I think it's because of those dragons are scaring the fishes" Spitelout spoke.

Stoic rubbed the bridge of his nose as he began to think deeply. With the current situation, they would starve to death if they did nothing about their food source.

Stoic stood "Ration for the meantime. Tomorrow dawn, we sail immediately" he spoke.

"We're going to raid?" Gobber asked.

"No, we'll find some people beside the Viking tribes to trade with. If we traded with other Viking tribes it might leak and the outcasts would strike Berk while it's still weakened" Stoic spoke.

"You do know that there's a guarantee that they'll just going to accept" Spitelout spoke.

"We have no choice, it's either we starved to death or set sail" Stoic replied.

"Or we could raid?" Mildew suggested.

"No. We can still set sail. We vowed to never raid again" Stoic replied.

"But that also would makes us vulnerable" Spitelout spoke.

"Oh yeah, because when outcasts knows that when we're ready they'll attack. It'll be like 'oh they're fully armed and ready, let's attack now'" Gobber said sarcastically.

Stoic glared at Gobber for a second "Aye, but we would be sailing without any chance of any tribes or the outcast knowing" Stoic spoke.

"How are we supposed to do that huh?" Gobber asked.

"That's why we sail at dawn" Stoic answered.

"Alright, I'll prepare my undies" Gobber spoke.

Stoic nodded at his people "Alright, all of you get ready for tomorrow to set sail" he dismissed his people.

Stoic went back to his house then saw a 7 year old Hiccup was waiting for him, Stoic looked at his son as he felt disappointment and happiness. It was unusual but he felt disappointed at how his son reminded him of Valka much and the fact that he seemed to be too little for his age however he still felt happy that Hiccup was with him, he's the only one he has left in his life.

"Hi dad" Hiccup greeted.

"Hiccup, why are you still awake?" Stoic asked.

Stoic walked as he sat on the nearest seat.

"Uh, well. I was making sure that no trolls nearby" Hiccup spoke as he was looking around.

Stoic faced palm "_Gobber…_" he thought.

Stoic cleared his throat "Son, tomorrow dawn I'll be leaving. I'd expect you to behave" he spoke.

"Can I come?" Hiccup asked.

"No" Stoic replied.

"But I could help" Hiccup spoke.

"No, you're too young Hiccup and you're too frail. You couldn't even able to defend yourself yet" Stoic answered.

Hiccup looked down clearly disappointed as he sighed sadly. Stoic stood up as he was going to his room but was halted by his son.

"Hey dad" Hiccup called.

"Yes Hiccup?" Stoic replied.

"You'll be back right?" Hiccup asked.

Stoic sighed as he looked at his son "Probably, we're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard" he answered.

Hiccup looked down "Oh… well, I know you will. You're really strong right?" he spoke.

Stoic chuckled a bit "Of course, I'm strong" he replied.

"Alright, get to sleep. You'll need to get some sleep to grow up to be a strong Viking" Stoic continued.

Hiccup nodded as he went to his room while Stoic watched him get to his room before going to his. Hiccup lay on his bed as he stared the ceiling.

"_Tomorrow, I'll do everything I can to help_" Hiccup thought as he fell asleep.

**Berk's docks, dawn**

Stoic carried some supplies to the boat as some of the Vikings were preparing to set sail. Unbeknown to them Hiccup was sneaking inside, due to his slim physique he was able to sneak successfully. Hiccup hid behind the supplies as he looked around stealthy.

"Alright, this is the last supply. Now get ready to set sail!" Stoic exclaimed.

The Vikings nodded at their chief as they hoisted up the anchors and sailed.

"Alright. Let's head North, there's a current nearby that speeds up travel, hopefully we'll find some non-Viking tribes" Stoic spoke.

They sailed for north, it was very difficult struggle since Vikings have to rationed which they don't do well since some of them tend to be cranky when hungry. After a week, some of them are losing hope and really hungry.

"Stoic, our people now doubt that we're going to make it. What should we do?" Gobber asked.

"We'll make it, our supplies are enough for 2 weeks." Stoic spoke.

Gobber sighed "I hope you're right Stoic because if we won't then Gods help us all" he spoke.

Few days later, they still haven't found any islands.

"Stoic, what should we do? We're almost out of food" Spitelout spoke.

Stoic rubbed the bridge of his nose then sighed "I guess we'll just have to-" he spoke but was cut off.

"Stoic, we just spotted a dock at north east" a random Viking spoke.

Stoic nodded "Alright, let's head north east" he spoke.

The boat turned north east as the Vikings are regaining some lost hope. Few hours later, they were about to port but saw some soldiers ready to attack. Before they stepped foot at the island they decided to announce that they aren't hostile.

"Halt, who are you and why did come in our land" A man spoke who appeared to be the leader.

"I'm Stoic the Vast, Chief of the hairy hooligans of isles of Berk. We're here for hoping that we would find people we could trade with" he answered.

The man gestured as the guards lowered their weapons but some of them are bit wary.

"I see, very well. Let's discuss this in the courtyard" The man spoke.

Stoic nodded as he ordered some of the Vikings to stay on the ship while he, Spitelout, Gobber and Bucket went with the man. Moments later, they arrived at the courtyard, there were guards every corner. Apparently, they're making sure that their King is safe which Vikings didn't mind.

"So… tell me, why did you seek trade?" The man asked.

"Who are you anyway?" Gobber asked.

"My apologies, I'm the King of Arendelle" The king answered.

"Well, we're having some shortage in our food stocks" Stoic answered.

"Mind if I ask why?" The King asked.

"Due to some pests" Stoic answered.  
"Really? What kind of pests?" The King asked.

"Dragons" Spitelout answered.

"Dragons? Aren't those just in fairy tales?" The king asked.

"Not really, those blasted dragons raids us. We've been war over 300 years" Gobber asked.

The King thought for a moment, it was a rather surprising to find out that such creatures exist.

"Alright, however you must sign a peace treaty in order to do so" The King spoke.

Stoic nodded "Very well" he agreed.  
"Let's go to my library, there you'll sign the treaty" The King spoke.

The Vikings nodded and followed the King.

**Meanwhile with Hiccup. . .**

Hiccup sneaked out of the ship as he followed his father, he followed them to the courtyard then to the Library. But suddenly, he heard a voice coming from a different direction. Hiccup's curiosity got the best of him and followed the voice. It lead him to a hallway where he heard a strawberry blonde girl knocking. The girl sang 'do you want to build a snowman'.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "_Why is she singing?_" he thought then just shrugged.

"Hey, why are you singing?" Hiccup asked startling the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Hiccup" Hiccup introduced himself.

"I'm Anna, what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well, I followed my dad. I was hoping I could help him but I guess he really didn't need it after all" Hiccup answered as he sighed sadly.

"Cheer up Hiccup, how about we play?" Anna offered.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise "Really?" he asked feeling excited.

Anna nodded "Yeah" she replied.

Anna lead Hiccup outside before getting a sled. The two played that started from tag to snow ball fight then to flopping down and creating snow angels then finally to building snowman or at least that's what Anna did. Anna looked at Hiccup's work and was surprised that he wasn't building a snowman but was something else.

"Woah, What is that Hiccup?" Anna asked.

"It's a dragon, a deadly nadder" Hiccup answered.

Anna's eyes sparkled in awe "Awesome!" she exclaimed.

"By the way Hiccup, do you sing?" Anna asked curiously.

"No, but I do know some song. Gobber used to hum it when Dad's away I don't know why though" Hiccup answered.

"Really, what's the name of the song" Anna asked.

"For the Dancing and Dreaming" Hiccup answered.

"That sounds nice" Anna spoke.

Hiccup shrugged, it wasn't really good nor bad to him.

"Do you have any siblings Hiccup?" Anna asked.

Hiccup shook his head "No, I'm an only child" he answered.

"oh" Anna could only say.

There was a silence afterwards but only for few seconds.

"Hey Anna, do you want to see something cool?" Hiccup asked.

Anna nodded enthusiastically "Yeah" she answered.

Hiccup rummaged his backpack for a moment then took out a stick

"This is a magical stick, this wouldn't work during winter but… whenever you're sad go outside where you find fireflies" Hiccup spoke.

Anna looked at the stick skeptically but shrugged nonetheless and took the stick.

"Let's head back" Hiccup spoke.

The two went back to the palace hastily. As they reached the courtyard, The two was spotted by the King and Stoic. Stoic was surprised to see his son IN ARENDELE.

"Hiccup?!" Stoic exclaimed in disbelief.

Hiccup approached his father sheepishly while Anna followed behind. Anna was a bit frightened by the large bulky man.

"Anna? Come here sweetie" The King spoke soothingly.

Anna rushed to her father and hugged him, the King hugged back.

"You know him Stoic?" The King asked.

"That's my son" Stoic answered.

Anna was surprised to know that Hiccup's dad was soo large and bulky.

"I thought I told you to stay at home" Stoic spoke.

"I know… It's just that I really wanted to help, with you guys sailing I thought I could at least help you guys at any possible way" Hiccup answered.

The King chuckled "That's a fine boy you have there Stoic, he going to be a fine chief" he spoke.

"Chief?" Anna asked.

"Ah yes, he's soon to be chief of Berk sweetie" The King answered.

"What's a chief?" Anna asked.

"They're the one that leads his or her people" The King answered.

"Just like you dad?" Anna asked.

"Does that mean that's he's like a prince?" Anna asked.

The King nodded while Gobber mentally chuckled, he found the girl to be similar to Hiccup. Gobber remembered how much Hiccup asked the first time he entered the forge.

Stoic sighed "So, where did you get food? I doubt that you didn't ate for 1 and half week" he asked.

"I brought my own, I only took bread and milk. I'd figured that you'd guys be troubled if I joined the food consumption at your supplies dad" Hiccup answered.

"What a smart boy" The King muttered to himself.

Stoic turned and faced the King "Thank you for everything, we'll be heading back now" he spoke.

The King nodded "Very well, have a safe journey" he spoke.

"Wait, you guys leaving already?" Anna asked.

"Apparently they are sweetie" The King answered.

Anna frowned sadly, she approached Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup blushed as Gobber chuckled at his soon to be apprentice.

"Quite a lady killer aren't you Hiccup?" Gobber teased.

Hiccup was horrified, as he took Gobber's words literally.

"No, I'm not killing people" Hiccup spoke.

"Now that's good to know" The King spoke in amusement.

"Alright Hiccup, let's go" Stoic spoke.

They went to the dock as they prepared to set sail again. Moments later, Stoic called Hiccup as they were ready to set sail. Hiccup nodded at his father and was about to follow but was stopped by Anna .

"We'll see each other soon right Hiccup?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, and remember the magic stick okay?" Hiccup replied which made the King curious.

Anna nodded as Hiccup and the rest headed home as they got some chickens and pigs with them. Apparently, despite that Arendelle mainly exports ice, rhe king decided to export food stocks to help the potentially powerful ally.

Anna sighed, she missed her friend already.

**13 years later. . .**

Arendelle and Berk's trade made a huge impact, with Berk allied Arendelle made it easy to live for the Vikings while the threats that Arendelle have been diminished dramatically since they feared Vikings. Hiccup and Anna had no contact with each other due to some hinders before **(A/N: which are Astrid and Chief duties)**. It had been eventful year for Hiccup, a lot of things happened. Hiccup who was known to be useless before was now known as the Dragon Conquerer throughout the Viking tribes. Even though that life became easy, there was still some lost occurred. Hiccup lost his father because of Drago though he found out that his mother was alive and now stayed at Berk. Hiccup became chief of Berk now and he was doing well with the help of his cousin. Despite the fact that his cousin is a bit narcistic, Snotlout's still a good person and actually pretty handy in some occasions.

Now Hiccup is at his house, planning his new invention. Suddenly, there was a knock on Hiccup's door. Hiccup opened the door and saw Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, there was a letter came" Fishlegs spoke as he handed the letter to Hiccup.

"Thanks Fishlegs" Hiccup replied as he took the letter.

Hiccup read it and was surprised at its content.

"What is it Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's from Arendelle. There's going to be a coronation in two days" Hiccup answered.

Fishlegs and Hiccup pondered on this for a moment.

"Fishlegs, I want you and Snotlout tomorrow here, we're going to Arendelle tomorrow" Hiccup spoke

Fishlegs eyes widened in surprise "Alright" he spoke as he went to tell Snotlout what Hiccup said.

As soon as Fishlegs left, Hiccup smiled and continued planning.

**Next Morning. . .**

Hiccup and the other dragon riders met up in the Dragon Academy.

"Alright. Me, Fishlegs and Snotlout are going to be away for a while. I want you Astrid to manage while I'm away. Ruffnut, Tuffnut you know what to do" Hiccup spoke.

"Right, Don't destroy anything except enemies" Ruffnut and Tuffnut spoke in unison with a mocking salute.

"Gobber, make sure that the twins do as they're told" Hiccup spoke as Gobber nodded at him.

Hiccup nodded as he, Fishlegs and Snotlout mounted their dragons and rode to Arendelle.

It took a day to get to Arendelle due to two reasons: One, Meatlug and Hookfang aren't fast as Toothless. Two, they wanted that their dragons wouldn't be exhausted when they arrived at Arendelle so if they needed their dragon's help then it wouldn't be a problem. They landed in front of the gates, the guards jaw dropped as they blocked the gate and readied their weapons. If it was a year ago Hiccup would have decided to hide the dragons but now he won't since he wanted to let people see that Dragons aren't savage mindless beast as they are assumed to be.

"Halt, who and what are you your reason to visit Arendelle?" The guard asked.

"I'm Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and these are two of my comrades, Fishlegs and Snotlout. We're here to attend the coronation" Hiccup answered.

The guards observed them warily due to their 'unusual' companions.

"Uh, what are those?" The guard asked as he pointed at their dragons.

"Oh, those are our friend. Companions" Hiccup answered.

"Are they dangero-?" The guard asked but cut off by Toothless act.

Toothless saw a butterfly as he clawing it playfully while Fishlegs petted Meatlug.

"Who's a good girl, oh you are, oh you are" Fishlegs spoke playfully as Meatlug seeming to be purring.

"Never mind, just stay out of trouble" The guards spoke.

"Dully noted" Hiccup replied.

The guards let them as they thought that they didn't act hostile and frankly they were polite.

Fishlegs was fascinated by architectural culture that Arendelle has while Snotlout was eyeing some ladies on the way to the chapel. People were staring at them and were avoiding them like plague though they know that it's because of their dragons and their choice of clothing. Moments later, they have arrived at the Chapel.

"Alright, let's just enter quietly and-" Hiccup spoke but was cut off by Snotlout.

Apparently Snotlout decided to make a flashy entrance and slammed the door open. People turned and looked at the back and saw Snotlout, Hiccup and Fishlegs. Hiccup face palm, he really hoped that this was one of the times where Snotlout listened. People gasped as they saw dragons, though Anna was surprised and were wondering who those people were. Suddenly the duke stood up.

"Ah! MONSTER!" The duke exclaimed.

"Where?" Snotlout asked as he turned around.

"uh… Calm down… They're not dangerous, unless you threaten them" Fishlegs spoke.

People were still tensed but seemed to calm down a bit. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout took a seat at the back while the dragon sat behind them. People were still starring at them. Eventually the coronation began as people's attention was now at the soon to be Queen. Elsa stood at the altar. Hiccup couldn't help but to admire her beauty. Anna stood off to one side. Anna peeked out to the audience. Hans waved at Anna from the pews, he's changed his clothes. The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. Elsa slowly reached for them.

"Your Majesty, the gloves" The Bishop whispered.

Elsa hesitated. Elsa breathed nervously, she removed her gloves and placed them on the pillow as her hands shook. Elsa took the orb and scepter, then turned to the people and much to her surprise there were strange people at the back and there were strange creatures behind them.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELLgah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear Uthear" The Bishop spoke formally.

"_Wow, I'm surprised that these people didn't run and screamed when they saw our dragons_" Hiccup thought.

The scepter and orb started to freeze over and for some reason people didn't notice. Hiccup and the rest didn't notice due to noticeable reasons because Snotlout was ogling at Elsa while Fishlegs was looking around and Hiccup who is in deep thoughts.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle" The Bishop finished.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" The crowd repeated.

Elsa immediately set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. Elsa picked up her gloves and slipped them on.

**Moments later. . .**

Springy music filled the Great Hall. Guests danced, ate and laughed. Hiccup and the rest were forced to let their dragons stay at the stable for now due to how much disturbance it makes.

"I don't get it. Why are they afraid of our dragons, we said that they're not dangerous" Snotlout spoke.

"Oh I don't know Snotlout. Maybe it's because of they breathe fire" Hiccup replied sarcastically.

Snotlout huffed in annoyance while Fishlegs sighed wondering how is Meatlug. Suddenly, a trumpet was heard.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kai announced.

Elsa entered, poised and looking surprisingly content. Elsa stood under a formal awning.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announced.

Anna ran into the room, waved awkwardly. Kai ushered her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" Anna asked.

Ann and Elsa sneaked awkward peek at each other.

"Hi. . ." Elsa greeted.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi" Anna greeted back awkwardly.

"You look beautiful" Elsa complimented.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful" Anna complimented back.

"Thank you" Elsa replied.

The two looked at the celebration though Anna did make a curious glance at the trio which were the strange people from the Chapel.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa asked.

"It's warmer than I thought" Anna replied.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and others, Snotlout was actually flirting with every girl at the party and was constantly being rejected. Snotlout and Hiccup were having a small talk.

"This place looks awesome huh Fishlegs" Hiccup spoke.

"Yeah, it's kinda lively here" Fishlegs replied.

"Though the food here are delicious, it's not tasteless like back at home" Hiccup spoke.

"Yeah, so Hiccup. Aren't you going to congratulate the new Queen?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, as soon as Snotlout stops flirting" Hiccup answered as he sighed.

Fishlegs chuckled lightly at Snotlout.

"So, they look beautiful don't ya think Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup blushed "Uh, well yeah they are" he agreed.  
Fishlegs smirked "Why don't you-" Fishlegs spoke but was cut off by Hiccup.  
"Look Fishlegs I know what you're trying to do. No I won't. I don't want a rebound" Hiccup spoke.

"It's been 6 and half months already. It's not a rebound" Fishlegs replied

Hiccup sighed "well, I'd still feel like it would be a rebound" he spoke.

"But-" Fishlegs spoke but Hiccup cut him off again.

"That's enough Fishlegs" Hiccup spoke solemnly.

Fishlegs sighed as he just let this one slide, he knew how lonely Hiccup have been plus it didn't really helped they were pressuring Hiccup with marriage though the other dragons riders were encouraging Hiccup to try since it might help him emotionally.

"Snotlout, stop flirting get over here" Hiccup spoke.

Snotlout went back with Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Relax Cuz, alright. So what are we going to do next?" Snotlout asked.

"Just congratulate the Queen" Hiccup answered.

Hiccup took a deep breathe then headed to the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

**With Elsa and Anna. . .**

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown" Kai announced

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton" The Duke rudely corrected Kai.

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen" The Duke spoke.

Before Elsa could reply, Snotlout approached them and immediately pulled the duke away which caused his wig to fall off. Hiccup and Fishlegs followed behind.

"Out of the way old man" Snotlout spoke arrogantly as the two sisters only coughed to hide their snicker.

"Snotlout" Hiccup groaned at his cousin's brashness.

"Fine, fine. . ." Snotlout spoke in defeat.

Suddenly, Hiccup saw a piece of hair that was on Duke's head before, he reached for it and gave it to Duke.

"Uh, excuse me but you seemed to have dropped your hair" Hiccup spoke sounding genuinely confused.

Anna and Elsa barely suppressing their laughter. The Duke's flustered in embarrassment and stormed off. Anna and Elsa eyed Hiccup then noticed that he was missing his left foot and was replaced with a mechanical foot instead.

"Anyways… Congratulations Queen Elsa" Hiccup spoke.

Suddenly Fishlegs tapped Hiccup's shoulder.

"Be polite, you're still wearing your helmet" Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup but still was loud enough to be heard by the two sisters.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, he removed his helmet then fixed his hair a bit.

"Sorry about that… I sometimes forget that I'm wearing a helmet since I wore it a lot" Hiccup apologized.

"It's alright. So you're?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of berk" Hiccup introduced himself.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise, she recognized that brown hair and those warm forest green eyes.

"Hiccup?" Anna called.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"It's me Anna" Anna spoke.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't help but to admit Anna became a beautiful princess "Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you, you really grown up and you also look beautiful" he apologized.

Anna blushed lightly which didn't get unnoticed by her sister.

"You two know each other?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Yeah, we played together when we were just kids" Anna answered.

"What happened to your foot?" Anna asked.

"heh, long story. I'll tell you next time" Hiccup answered.

Anna frowned for a moment but immediately replaced with a smile.

"So, you're like a King now huh?" Anna asked Hiccup.

"Uh, it's more of a chief" Hiccup answered.

"But it acts like a king" Anna spoke.

"I suppose so" Hiccup replied.

"Why don't you ask the Queen for a dance Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't really dance" Elsa answered.

Hiccup shrugged as he was about to speak but cut off by Kai.

"Your Majesty, Prince Hans of Southern Isles" Kai introduced.

"Your Majesty" Hans bowed politely receiving a nod from Elsa.

"Princess Anna" Hans greeted.

"Prince Hans" Anna greeted back

"Congratulations, Queen Elsa" Hans spoke.

"Thank you" Elsa thanked.

"Anna, may I have pleasure of taking you on a dance tonight?" Hans asked politely.

Anna bit her lip as she looked at Hiccup then back at Hans, she mentally sighed.

"Sure" Anna replied.

Hans held his hand as Anna took his hand. Hans lead her. Elsa sighed, she looked at Hiccup who was looking around. Elsa was curious of Hiccup, he knew her sister when they were young.

"Chief Hiccup" Elsa called.

"Would you mind taking a stroll with me" Elsa asked.

"I don't think-" Hiccup spoke but was cut himself of when he suddenly realized something.

"wait… where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs sighed "What 'the Dragon conqueror meant was 'he'd be honored to' and I'll keep Snotlout in check" he teased.

Hiccup glared at Fishlegs, he hates being called as Dragon conqueror.

"Alright, Hiccup would you mind if you follow me" Elsa spoke earning a nod from Hiccup.

Elsa led Hiccup to a garden. They went to the nearest bench and sat.

"So, you met my sister before huh?" Elsa asked sounding like an overprotective sister.

"Yeah, we played when we're little" Hiccup answered.

There was a bit pregnant pause for few seconds till Elsa remembered the creatures earlier at the Chapel.

"So, your friend said something like 'Dragon Conqueror' care to share how did you get such tittle?' Elsa asked.

"It's not really Dragon Conqueror. It's really Dragon Trainer" Hiccup explained.

"I see… I recalled that your people went to Arendelle when they needed help due to their pests, care to explain that to me as well?" Elsa asked.

"Well, before… Vikings and Dragons have been in war for 300 years. They raided us frequently" Hiccup answered.

"So what made you want to befriend them?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, it all started when I met my best friend Toothless. I shot him down with my invention and sheer luck then when I was about to kill him… I realized something. I looked at him… and I saw myself, he was just frightened as I was. They may be dangerous, powerful but it only took some patience and brave enough to get to know each other to befriend them" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa stared at Hiccup in disbelief, a person who was soo sympathetic almost too good to be true.

"So you don't mind being with them knowing that they are able to hurt you?" Elsa asked.

"No, because I believe in my best friend that he won't hurt me. I know, there was an instance that proved that" Hiccup said solemnly.

Elsa looked up as she pondered for a minute.

"How can you say that without a doubt?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you could only at least try and have faith, how can you call yourself a friend if you can't even believe in your friend" Hiccup replied.

Hiccup smiled as he remember the time when he was confused and in a crossroad at the road of life. Elsa was stunned at Hiccup's statement, she stared at him, inspected him. Hiccup noticed her staring.

"What?" Hiccup asked blushing a little.

Elsa shook her head "it's nothing" she answered.

Hiccup doubt that as he knew that she was troubled "It's bad to lie to your ally your highness" he teased.

Elsa frowned "I'm not lying Chief Hiccup" she retorted.

Hiccup pouted "why do you seem to be afraid of something?" he asked.

Elsa eyes widened in surprise, she stared at the ground as she thought for a while.

Elsa sighed "I'm just not sure if I can lead my people" she admitted as she started at the ground again.

"I understand…" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa turned at Hiccup and gave him a confused look.

"You know, I didn't want to be chief before. I was afraid of becoming like to be my dad. It's mostly because I thought I never could, how can I be that great… that brave, to be that selfless. I guess, you could only try" Hiccup spoke as he gave a small smile.

Elsa blushed lightly as she stared at Hiccup, he was an enigma to her. Elsa kept getting lost in those green warm eyes and soothing voice he has.

"If you're worried about leading because you doubt yourself then remember that people believe in you. Anna believes in you, your people believe in you. I also believe in you as well, and if you can't believe in yourself then we'll be there to believe for you" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa smiled at Hiccup, she felt a bit relaxed after hearing those words.

"Oh geez, I hope that it wasn't too corny" Hiccup joked.

Elsa giggled at Hiccup "Yep, that was definitely corny" she teased.

Hiccup frowned at Elsa "It wasn't that bad" he defended causing her to giggle more at him.

Hiccup joined in as he chuckled "Alright, it was a bit corny" he admitted causing her to giggle more.

Elsa smiled at Hiccup in appreciation for those corny yet genuine words.

"You know, you look cute when you giggle and smile. Maybe should smile more often" Hiccup spoke not thinking it through.

Elsa blushed at Hiccup's statement as she looked away trying to hide her blush as Hiccup just realized what he just said.

"Uh, I mean. You look nice, uh. No I mean you good, err… beautiful" Hiccup stammered slightly embarrassed.

Elsa giggled "It's alright Chief Hiccup. Thank you" she spoke.

"Please, just Hiccup. I prefer people calling me that way" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa thought of how that Hiccup reminded Elsa of her sister much, he's adorkable and optimistic or at least he uses different and least negative perspective just like her sister. Suddenly Kai appeared.

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested at dance hall" Kai spoke.

"I guess that's your cue" Hiccup spoke as Elsa nodded.

"Yes, of course" Elsa spoke as they headed back.

Elsa looked around to see how well the party going, suddenly she heard her sister call her.

"Elsa!" Anna called.

Elsa turned to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles again" Anna introduced.

Anna looked around and saw Hiccup wasn't nearby "Where's Hiccup?" she asked.

"He-" Elsa going to answer but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Here, I just get some drink and checked how are my friends doing" Hiccup answered as he approached them.

Hiccup looked around and saw Hans with Anna "So is this your boyfriend Anna?" Hiccup joked.

"NO!" Anna spoke a bit louder than she intended.

Elsa looked slightly more relieved while Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… I mean, he's just a friend" Anna explained.  
"O…kay…" Hiccup spoke awkwardly then extended his arms to Hans.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III" Hiccup introduced himself.

"Hans of the Southern Isles" Hans shook Hiccup's hand as he introduced himself as well.

Um, if I may be so bold… I would like to propose to you Anna" Hans spoke.

"Wat?" Hiccup asked flabbergasted. **(A/N: It's not wrong spelling but it's the pronunciation)**

"Anna, will you marry me?" Hans asked.

Anna bit her lip as she looked at Hiccup who was staring weirdly at Hans, she sighed as she faced Hans.

"I'm sorry, but I politely decline" Anna replied.

"may I know why?" Hans asked sounding a bit hurt.

Anna looked down "I… I kinda like someone else" she spoke as she secretly look at Hiccup.

Hans frowned sadly "Oh…" he muttered sadly.

Hiccup pat Hans' back "Ah, don't worry about it. I mean maybe in few more years you could have chance with her. By the way, how long have you two known each other?" Hiccup asked.

"Today" Anna answered.

Hiccup and Elsa eyes widened in surprise "Are you serious? You can't just marry someone you just met" Hiccup spoke.

"I agree" Elsa added.

"My apologies, it was a love at first sight I guess" Hans spoke.

"Nah, don't be too hard on yourself. You'll find your girl somewhere" Hiccup spoke.

Hans gave a small smile at Hiccup.

"Yeah, don't give up" Anna added.

"Yeah, you can't just propose to every girl you find pretty" Hiccup joked.

Elsa giggled at Hiccup's statement while Hans sighed then thanked them and bid farewell as he left.

"I wonder, if he thought of proposing to you Elsa" Hiccup spoke.

"Why makes you say that Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Because you're beautiful" Hiccup answered.

Elsa blushed at Hiccup's statement due to its sincerity and not flirty kind. Anna frowned feeling a bit jealous at her sister.

"Um, excuse me… Um. Chief, Astrid sent a letter, the a Viking tribe requested your audience next week" Fishlegs politely said as he appeared behind Hiccup.

"What have I told you about reading other people's mail" Hiccup spoke slightly glaring at Fishlegs.

"Sorry" FIshlegs spoke with a sheepish laugh.

"Astrid?" Anna asked.

"She's actually my 3rd in command. She's pretty reliable in managing stuff" Hiccup answered.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend or something?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked strangely at her sister, her sister was sounding jealous at this Astrid person.

"Not really, like I said she's my 3rd in command" Hiccup answered.

"Yes, but I thought she was your girlfriend" Fishlegs spoke.

Hiccup sighed "Well, it's the term 'was' apparently she didn't like me back in the end, well she did like me but more like in a sibling" he replied.

Anna was sad but at the same time happy at that revelation. Anna thought for something as she though how she could cheer up Hiccup.

"Well, it's her loss then" Elsa spoke.

"Well, how about a dance Hiccup?" Anna offered to cheer up Hiccup.

"Um… I really…" Hiccup stammered then leaned to Elsa.

"What should I do?" Hiccup whispered to Elsa but still loud enough for them to hear

Elsa giggled "Well, Chief Hiccup. Are you unable to make decisions of your own?" she teased.

Hiccup frowned at Elsa, causing her to giggle more.

"Just do it Hiccup, she can be very persistent" Elsa spoke amused.

"You know, a dance might be nice" Fishlegs spoke.

"Yeah…" Hiccup spoke solemnly as he smiled at the memory of her mother and father danced.

"I'm sorry Anna, but maybe next time plus I only know one dance" Hiccup spoke.

Anna pouted "fine…" she said in defeat.

"Wait, how long are you guys going to stay?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Until tomorrow morning" Hiccup answered.

"Can you guys stay here at least for 3 days?" Anna asked.

"I.. um…" Hiccup said as he thought for a moment.

"Come on, you didn't visited for the past 13 years" Anna spoke.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly "fine, we'll stay here for 3 days" he spoke

"Great, they can stay at the palace for the time being right Elsa?" Anna asked her sister.

"I suppose they can stay at guest bedrooms…" Elsa spoke.

Moments later, it was a bit late now and the party is almost over.

The Hiccup and the rest were having small talk when suddenly they heard screams of panic from the outside. People inside tensed a bit. Elsa walked towards the door then opened the door as they saw 3 dragons that seemed to be terrorizing the courtyard. The courtyard was mess, they saw that Toothless was holding a sapling on his mouth and drawing something on the ground, the fountains survived slightly though.

.

"What the?" Elsa spoke in disbelief.

Hiccup approached Toothless as he frowned at his bestfriend.

"Toothless, I thought I told you to stay put" Hiccup spoke as

Toothless looked at Hiccup innocently as he titled his side a bit in confusion.

"Drop the sap" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless whined a bit as he dropped the sapling then grumbled a bit.

Hiccup smiled as he petted his dragon "Atta boy" he spoke.

Hiccup looked around as Fishlegs and Snotlout already calmed their dragon. Hiccup headed back to the hall while Toothless followed behind.

"I'm terribly sorry Queen Elsa. They sometimes get too bored and tend to wander off" Hiccup apologized specially that the courtyard was a bit mess.

"it's fine, as long none of my people were hurt" Elsa spoke.

"Well, they aren't really dangerous-" Hiccup spoke but was cut off by a crossbow fired at Toothless.

The Arrows just bounced off Tootless's scale. Toothless's eyes narrowed as he glared at the two bodyguards that were aiming at him with crossbows.

"Unless, they do that" Hiccup continued.

Toothless prepared to fire a plasma shot as he inhaled and gathered flammable gas on his mouth.

"Stand down!" Hiccup exclaimed to the two bodyguards as he tried to calm down Toothless.

The guards didn't obey as they prepared another arrow aiming at Toothless. Suddenly, Elsa was pulled away from Hiccup and Toothless by The Duke.

"You're safe now, Your Majesty" The duke spoke.

"What are you doing? Unhand me and call off your guards" Elsa spoke.

"Hiccup!" Anna called as she tried to rush towards Hiccup but was stopped by the Duke's men.

"What's the meaning of this Duke?" Anna asked.

"That man, is dangerous and his pet. We should drive them away from here before they hurt more innocent people" The duke spoke.

Fishlegs and Snotlout rushed towards their chief as they got into their battle stance. Snotlout prepared his Axe as his dragon Hookfang engulfed himself in fire to intimidate the bodyguards which worked so well that it also includes the guests.

"Heh, you messed with the wrong people pal" Snotlout spoke.

"See, they're just barbaric people" The duke spoke.

"Oh yeah, we're so barbaric that we didn't attacked people and had a very descent conversation with people" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Don't mock me barbarian" Duke spoke.  
"1st of, we're Vikings. 2nd of all, you call us barbarian when you're the one that attacked us even though we're not even attacking you" Hiccup retorted.

Elsa snatched her hand away from the duke.

"Explain yourself, attacking an ally is a horrible offence" Elsa spoke.

"B-but, they're barbaric people" The Duke spoke.

"Call of your guards, Duke" Elsa spoke.

The Duke glared "Fine" he spoke in defeat as his bodyguards let Anna pass.

Anna rushed towards Hiccup "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Elsa" Hiccup spoke as he gave a thankful look at Elsa.

Elsa nodded at Hiccup as she was about to announce but was cut off by The Duke.

"Your Majesty, I wish to speak to you in private" The duke requested.

"Tomorrow, it's late" Elsa declined.

"I'm afraid it can't wait" The Duke spoke as he grabbed Elsa's hand and was going to drag her with him.

"Unhand me" Elsa spoke as she struggled to get out Duke's grip.

The duke ignored her however Elsa managed to get out of the grip but now one of her hand is bare. Elsa mentally panicked.

"What's your problem Duke?" Elsa asked as she glared at Duke.

"What my problem? My problem is that you're letting dangerous people in your kingdom" The duke answered.

"Give me back my gloves Duke" Elsa commanded.

"No, you must listen to me. If you let this Vikings roam free then you're putting your people in danger" Duke spoke as he gripped the gloves tightly in his hand.

"We've been allied with Arendelle for 13 years, we don't plan that to end" Hiccup spoke.  
"Stay out of this Vikings" The Duke spoke.

The guest just remained quiet and watched the scene unfold.

"Scaredy cat" Snotlout teased.

The duke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Duke, my gloves. Now" Elsa spoke.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she rushed towards her sister.

Elsa saw her sister rushing towards her. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as her fear got the best of her. Elsa thought that with no other possible way to restrain her power, she might hurt her sister.

"No, Anna stay right there" Elsa spoke as she gestured a hand sign to stop.

Suddenly, Ice blast shot from her palm as it hit the ground creating ice spikes. The crowd gasped, The duke threw the gloves away as he run back towards his bodyguards.

"Woah, that's cool… Just like from the bewielderbeast" Fishlegs said in awe.

"But how?" Hiccup asked to no one particular.

Elsa's eyes widened as she look around as she her guests looked at her with fear, she looked at her sister and saw that she seemed confused then she looked at Hiccup, he was genuinely curious. The duke cowered behind his bodyguard.

"Sorcery, I knew something dubious happening around here" The duke spoke.

Hiccup slowly approached Elsa.

"Elsa" Hiccup called drawing her attention.

Elsa noticed that Hiccup was slowly walking towards her, she stepped back as she feared that he would be hurt because of her.

"Stay away, please. Just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt anybody" Elsa spoke as she held her hand defensively.

"You won't, I know you wouldn't let that happen" Hiccup spoke as he kept approaching her slowly.

"No, you don't understand-" Elsa spoke but was cut off when another ice blast shot from her hand to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Anna exclaimed in worry.

Hiccup got hit by the blast as his armor now were covered in a thin layer of ice. Much to Elsa and Anna's surprise, Hiccup brushed off some ice of his shoulder. Elsa looked at Hiccup completely didn't see that coming.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa was going to speak but stopped when she saw the duke's body guard charging at her. Hiccup and the other dragon riders with their dragons blocked the bodyguards' path.

"Look those Vikings are helping their fellow monsters" The duke spoke.

That statement made Elsa felt guilty, she looked at her hands then ran away. Hiccup looked back and saw Elsa ran away.

"Elsa wait!" Hiccup exclaimed as he chased after her.

"Hiccup! Elsa!" Anna called as she followed behind Hiccup.

Elsa arrived at the Fjord followed close by Hiccup.

"Elsa wait!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Elsa turned around to see Hiccup running towards her and Anna behind. Hiccup approached Elsa.

"Why did you ran? I mean we could protect you from Duke" Hiccup asked.

"It's not me that you need to protect Hiccup, you need to protect yourselves from me" Elsa spoke.  
"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean 'why'? You know why. I hurt people" Elsa spoke sadly feeling the guilty.

"But you didn't even hurt anybody. I mean you seemed to have lost control back there but you still haven't hurt anyone" Hiccup reasoned.

"I know, but I could have" Elsa argued.

Hiccup frowned at Elsa, he grabbed her bare hand.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Elsa asked slightly panicked.

Hiccup entwined his hand with Elsa's bare hand. Ice slowly crawled over Hiccup's hand.

"Hiccup, let go you'll-" Elsa spoke but stopped herself when she saw how much serious Hiccup is.

Much to her surprise that the ice stopped crawling on Hiccup's hand.

"I told you, if you can't believe in yourself then we would for you" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, the two stared at each other with a bit heated passion. Hiccup blushed as they both leaned closer a bit but stopped when they heard Anna's voice.

"Hiccup! Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she approached them.

"Anna" Elsa spoke lovingly.

"Why did you run away from us?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I… I'm sorry" Elsa apologized.

"Don't worry. Who cares if you have ice powers. I mean you're still my sister" Anna spoke.

"Oh Anna" Elsa spoke lovingly as she hugged her sister.

Anna hugged back as she smiled. Hiccup couldn't help but to smile at the scene, he figured that he should just leave and give the two some privacy. Hiccup walked away. Anna noticed Hiccup was leaving them.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" Anna asked.

"I was going to go back with Fishlegs and Snotlout because I thought you two would want some time with sister bonding time" Hiccup answered.  
"Ah, well. How about we go back and take care of that Duke" Anna spoke.

"Yeah, I believe that it's treason to purposely attack an ally" Hiccup added.

Suddenly they saw Fishlegs and Snotlout flying their dragon, heading towards Hiccup and the two sisters. The two landed in front of them.

"You alright Chief?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, so what happened to the Duke and his bodyguards?" Hiccup asked.

"Hah, taken care of them easily" Snotlout bragged.

"Really? So what exactly did you to them?" Hiccup asked.

"Well…" Fishlegs trailed of.

"Please don't tell me that you let them escape" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa and Anna gasped at Hiccup's statement.

"Well, no. We kinda, well we tied them up… but…" Fishlegs spoke.

They went back to the palace and saw the Duke and his 2 bodyguards tangled up on the rope, clearly that it was poorly made. The rope did restrained them but the awkward position was disturbing in some perspective. The duke's face is facing his other bodyguard's ass while his other bodyguard's foot was on the duke's crotch and the two bodyguards' cheeks were glued together almost looking like they were going to kiss.

"Well, you did get the job done so I can't really complain" Hiccup spoke amused.

The two sister couldn't help but to laugh at that kind of predicament.

"Well, I'd say they look cute together" Anna joked.

They all laughed at that statement except the Duke and his bodyguards.

"Please, Your majesty. Believe me, that Viking had planned this" The duke pleaded, obviously lying.

"Aww, whining big baby poo" Hiccup teased causing Anna to giggle.

"Seriously though, what do you plan on doing now? Your people know you have beautiful ability?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa blushed at Hiccup's statement, no one complimented her with the bane of her existence.

"Beautiful?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how amazing it is?" Hiccup replied.

"Well. I suppose that it is amazing. No, scratch that. It's totally awesome" Anna agreed.

Elsa stared at the two, she couldn't help but to giggle. Elsa figured that Anna and Hiccup would fear her if they knew but now she knows that she was wrong and happy that she was wrong.

"Elsa, you said that you couldn't control your ability right?" Hiccup asked.

"Well. I didn't said that but you're right…" Elsa admitted.

"well I figured that you don't, I mean you're soo frantic at that time" Hiccup spoke..

Elsa faked a glare at Hiccup "Well, excuse me. I'm not fond of hurting people" she said with a huff.

Hiccup waved his hand defensively "No no no. It's not. I mean, it's more like… ugh…" he said trying to explain but couldn't find the right words.

Elsa giggled at Hiccup's dorkiness "Relax, I'm just kidding" she spoke.

Anna giggled as well at that statement while Hiccup pouted.

"Well, Elsa. I assume you know what to do with these three" Hiccup asked.

Elsa nodded "Guards" she called.

Four guards scrambled immediately in front of Elsa clearly still a bit afraid of her. Elsa mentally winced at that.

"take these three to prison for now and send them back tomorrow morning" Elsa ordered.

The guards nodded as they took the Duke and his bodyguards to prison for now.

"Well. Since we're in a ball room already, how about that dance you wanted Anna" Hiccup spoke.

"Really? But I thought you wanted next time?" Anna asked.

"Well, since we're here and nobody is around so I thought now would be nice" Hiccup answered.

"Oooh, Hiccup's too shy now huh" Anna teased.

Hiccup chuckled as he shook his head in amusement.

"So how would we dance? There's no song?" Anna aksed.

"Do you still remember the only song I know?" Hiccup replied.

"Yeah. I learned that song when I was 12 when a Viking came here for trade. I think his name is Gobber" Anna answered.

"Yeah, well. I don't really do this but let's just sing it" Hiccup spoke a bit embarrassed.

"I mean I owed it to you. I'm really sorry for not coming back here earlier" Hiccup apologized.

"Nah, it's alright. You came, it's better to be late than never" Anna reassured him.

"Alright… so… May I have the pleasure to take you on a dance" Hiccup asked politely as he bowed.

Anna blushed at that she tucked her hair behind her ear. Elsa smiled lightly at the scene but felt a pang on her chest but the sight made her a bit happy.

"You may" Anna answered as she giggled a bit.

Hiccup cleared his throat then started to whistle a tune.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning_" Hiccup sang as he approached Anna.

"_And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me_" Hiccup continued.

Fishlegs looked giddy about it and seemed to be wanting to join in.

"_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold would stop-_" Hiccup sang but interrupted by Fishlegs.

"Stop me on my jour-ny… Sorry" Fishlegs interrupted then apologized.

Anna and Elsa giggled at Fishlegs while Hiccup shook his head in amusement. Hiccup faced Anna.

"_If you would promise me your heart, and love…_" Hiccup sang.

"_And love me for eternity_" Anna sang.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me, but I no need of mighty deeds if I feel your arms around me_" Anna sang, she held her hand as Hiccup entwined his arm around Anna's arm as they danced.

"_But I would give you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry and I would keep you from all harm if you stay beside me_" Hiccup sang as they continued to dance.

"_I have no use for rings and gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold_" Anna sang as she blushed lightly while Hiccup chuckled.

"_I only want you near me_" Hiccup sang.

Elsa watched the two with pain and happiness but suddenly she got pulled by her sister. Elsa was going to protest but couldn't help but to give in. Fishlegs and Snotlout shrugged then joined in, except they're not part of the three dancing

"_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the Dancing and the Dreaming, Through all my life's sorrows and delight, I'll keep your love inside me, I'll swim the savage with ne'er fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me_" Hiccup and Anna sang in unity as they dance, though Anna and Elsa carried Hiccup much to his embarrassment.

After they danced, they all chuckled happily. **(A/N: I Don't own For the Dancing and Dreaming song)**

"That was fun. We should do that more often" Anna spoke.

"I hope not, it's embarrassing if girls carries you" Hiccup joked.

They all laughed at that statement.

"Well, that was an interesting song if I may say so" Elsa spoke.

"Yeah, It's my parents song. It was pretty good, It's the only song I know that I remember because… well Vikings songs aren't really… well appealing, it was the only song I liked, Gobber sings it sometimes at the forge" Hiccup replied.

"Forge?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, we have new materials might talk about a new trade" Hiccup spoke.

"Wait, you work in a forge?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah… I wasn't able to fit in before, you know Vikings, bulky and very strong. I was they called scrawny. I really didn't fit in well… so dad sent me work in the forge so I'd be useful" Hiccup explained.

Elsa nodded feeling a sympathetic at Hiccup, knowing what it feels to be like a some sort of outcast.

"But anyways, we have like Gronckle Iron, it's strong as steel but lighter. A monstrous Nightmare Saliva, flammable it's like an oil but lasts longer and many more" Hiccup spoke.

Elsa thought about it then nodded.

"Alright, we'll discuss it tomorrow" Elsa replied.

Hiccup suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Anna, have you still got that magic stick I gave you?" Hiccup asked.

"Ugh, yeah…" Anna answered sheepishly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow "Magic Stick?" she asked.

"Yeah, so how was it Anna? Did you liked it?" Hiccup asked.

"Um… well, I really haven't got the chance to use it…" Anna spoke sheepishly.

"Oh…" Hiccup spoke then approached Toothless then rummage his backpack.  
"Ah, good thing I carry spares" Hiccup spoke as revealed a little sapling.

"Voila" Hiccup spoke exaggeratedly.

"but it's just a little sapling" Elsa said confused.

"oh yeah?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa was going to reply but noticed some fire flies are headed towards the sapling. Anna and Elsa were amazed as they saw fireflies have gathered at the sapling.

"For you m'lady" Hiccup spoke as he handed the sapling to Elsa like a flower.

"Hey what about me?" Anna asked.

"Well. I did give you one before" Hiccup answered.

Anna pouted "Fine" she spoke in defeat.

"Now, one more thing" Hiccup spoke then he rubbed a weird leaf then rubbed her hands on my shoulders.

Elsa blushed at his touch, it was gentle "H-hey what are you doing?" she asked.

Suddenly Elsa's question was answered when some other fireflies glowed around her. Anna and Elsa were awed at that amazing sight.

"So, how about you Anna?" Hiccup asked.

"ooh, Do me next!" Anna said excitedly.

"Oooooh, She wants you to do her Hiccup" Snotlout teased.

"S-snotlout!" Hiccup yelled in embarrassment.

Elsa frowned at Snotlout's statement but decided to let him slide, for now. Hiccup then rubbed another leaf on his hand then rubbed Anna shoulder. Seconds later some other fireflies went around as well.

"Well, you two are dazzling" Hiccup joked.

"Wow" Anna spoke in awe as she twirled around a bit as the fireflies twirled around a bit too.

Elsa giggled at her sister "How did you do this?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Pheromones, apparently there's a leaf that produces pheromones at Berk. Which is surprising since Berk's is like an icy wasteland." Hiccup answered.

"Icy wasteland?" Anna asked.

"Berk is a place that most people would choose to not live. It has a very extreme climate, it snows for 9 years and hails the other 3" Hiccup answered.

Elsa and were astounded at that statement "How did you guys lived?" Anna asked.

"We got used to it" Hiccup answered.

The two sisters, well mostly Anna, played for a while.

"Okay, it's pretty late so we should probably go get some shut eye" Elsa spoke.

"Oh, If you don't mind. I would like our dragons with us" Hiccup asked

Elsa nodded in understanding "Sure" she replied.

**Moments later…**

Anna decided to escort Hiccup to his room and also dragged her sister along the way.

"Well, here's your room Hiccup" Anna spoke.

"Thanks" Hiccup thanked.

Hiccup opened the door, the room was clean and pretty. The walls were painted green.

"Green huh?" Hiccup spoke.

"You don't like it?" Anna asked sounding diappointed.

"Are you kidding me? I love green, also red" Hiccup answered.

Anna beamed "Well, now that you've made it to your room, and it seems that Toothless likes the room as well" Elsa spoke.

They looked at Toothless who was already asleep on the floor nearby the bed or at least seemingly. Hiccup chuckled quietly in amusement.

"Yeah, thanks" Hiccup spoke.

"Well, goodnight Hiccup" Anna spoke as she went to her room.

"Heh, she's probably pretty tired" Hiccup spoke.  
"I don't blame her, it was both physically and mentally exhausting" Elsa admitted.

"Yeah" Hiccup spoke as he turned his head to watch Toothless.

"Yeah, thank you Hiccup… for everything" Elsa spoke as was going to kiss him on the cheek but Hiccup turned around in the last second.

"It's no-" Hiccup spoke but was cut off when their lips met.

Hiccup and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise, both blushed brightly.

"I'm s-sorry" Hiccup stuttered.

"N-no, it's alright" Elsa spoke blushing.

"A-ah, w-well. Tomorrow I'd help you with your powers but anyways, Good night Elsa" Hiccup spoke.

"Good night Hiccup" Elsa replied then hurriedly went to her room.

Hiccup was going to close the door but stopped when he heard Anna's voice.

"Hiccup wait" Anna spoke.

"Anna? Is there something you need?" Hiccup asked.

Anna shook her head "Nope" she spoke and kissed Hiccup on the lips.

"W-wha?" Hiccup spoke as they both blushed.

"Goodnight" Anna spoke then went back to her room.

Hiccup was completely overwhelmed at what just happened, he just closed the door then turned around to see Toothless awake and giving him a weird look.

"W-what are you staring at?" Hiccup asked flushed.

**The end. . . I hope you guys liked it. It seemed it was a good way to end it but I think I could've added more.**


End file.
